Nuit étoilée
by Plume-Angelic
Summary: Harry prend plaisir a observer les étoiles avec Draco, mais ce dernier n'a pas qu'une idée très saine derrière la tête. Harry sauratil être assez fort face à ses attentes? Sauratil faire le bon choix de l'être aimé?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nuit étoilée

Base: Harry Potter

Auteur : Plume Angelic (quasiment tout le forum ! Allez gars c'est reparti pour un tout XD)

Disclamer : On était trop nombreux alors ils ont pas voulu nous les donner ! Mais nous ne renoncerons pas !

Genre: Slash, romance et réalisme. 7° année.

Pairing : DMHP/CCHP (c'était la guerre)

Rating : K+ (Bah oui faut dire que deux hommes se faisant des mamours ça peut choquer les tits n'enfants !)

Résumé : Lors de sa 7° année, Harry prend plaisir a observer les étoiles avec Draco, mais ce dernier ne possède pas qu'une idée très saine derrière la tête. Harry saura-t-il être assez fort face à ses attentes? Saura-t-il faire le bon choix de l'être aimé? Surtout que Draco n'est pas le seul à tourner autour de lui... Un regard amoureux sur un ciel étoilé...et un regard amoureux derrière un flash..."

Sur ce nous vous souhaitons à tous, une _Bonne lecture _

Un regard amoureux qui se pose sur un ciel étoilé, des pensées dérivant toutes vers une seule et unique personne : l'être aimé.  
Des cheveux doux et fins chatouillent, le front dégagé du jeune homme, observant dans la brise légère du soir ce qui le fait rêver. La douce lumière, de ces petits points brillant, l'envahit lentement, lui laissant un sentiment de sérénité et de romance...

Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, voit à travers ce beau spectacle la visage de cet homme qu'il chérit depuis déjà tant d'années... Pourquoi n'a-t-il seulement pas le courage de lui annoncer avec ses mots qu'il est amoureux de lui, qu'il le désire de toute son âme, de tout son être depuis déjà tant de temps...?  
Peut-être parce que c'est un garçon et que lui aussi, qu'il est de bonne famille et que lui n'a plus de parents, que c'est un Serpentard et que lui...

Il soupire alors, mais son sourire ne veut pas s'effacer. Tendre trace de cet amour secret qui vole parmi les étoiles mais, qui a aussi tellement peur d'éclore sous la lumière du soleil. Une larme coule silencieusement le long de sa joue, la lueur claire de la lune jouant avec cette goutte cristalline et pure. Cette dernière vient mourir sans un mot sur son menton qui bouge légèrement pour laisser échapper quelques mots dans un seul souffle rempli d'espoir.

« Je ne suis pas un ange, mon amour, mais j'aimerais te voir voler... juste une fois... »

¤

Le jeune homme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cétait le signe qu'il devait aller rapidement se coucher pour ne pas être de trop mauvaise humeur le lendemain ou pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose de crucial dans un accès de lassitude.

Car là était le problème. Depuis peu ses amis ne le comprenaient plus, il était devenu si distant avec eux. Il l'avait remarqué et ça le chagrinait tout autant qu'eux.

Mais comment leur faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours eu le béguin pour celui qui le considérait comme son pire ennemi et que ce béguin s'était peu à peu mué en un amour profond, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre une seule journée sans l'admirer. Évidemment, il se gardait bien de lui dire. Car en plus de pas comprendre, le jeune homme en ferait toute une joie de savoir celui qu'il croyait être son ennemi, ne s'était jamais senti son égal.

Il pensait sincèrement que Draco était différent de l'être qu'il affichait et que, lui, haïssait, mais dans ses moments de déprime ou de fatigue, il ne distinguait plus l'être et le paraître.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de glisser dans son lit avec délice. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa, comme il se plaisait à faire tous les soirs, qu'un jour Draco serait à lui, et qu'il existerait entre eux une osmose qu'aucun autre être n'aurait connu et ne pourrait connaître!

Albus referma la fenêtre. Harry devait sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci, tandis que Malfoy venait simplement de quitter la petite étendue d'herbe. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Trois mois ? Plus ? Le directeur avait plusieurs fois surpris Harry en train de contempler le ciel depuis la mort de son parrain. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris, bien au contraire. Cependant, ce qui l'avait troublé beaucoup plus avait été la présence de Malfoy dans les parages.

Dans un premier temps il s'était tenu prêt à intervenir, mais le fait que le jeune Serpentard était toujours seul l'avait rapidement rassuré sur ses intentions. Et puis il y eut cette première approche. Draco s'était allongé dans l'herbe, lui aussi contemplant le ciel. Harry ne s'était aperçu de rien avant de se lever. Quand il aperçut son ennemi de toujours, il fut surpris, mais ne tenta rien... Après tout, il était fatigué, et ne voulait pas chercher des noises à cette heure si tardive.

Dumbledore regardait ces deux jeunes hommes se rapprocher, au fil des nuits étoilées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à chaque fois que les regards de Harry et Draco se manquaient.

« Ils doivent, enfin, être prêt à se révéler à l'autre... il ne manque que l'étincelle... »

¤

Les jours et les nuits passèrent, semblables, avec leur amer goût de monotonie.

« On perd trois minutes de Soleil ce soir... » déclara Hermione.

« Hmmm ? Ah ouais. Délire. » fit Ron, passionné par les tartines de confitures.

Harry se contenta d'un soupir et regarda au-dehors. Le givre avait commencé à couvrir les fenêtres le matin et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Les troisièmes années, à l'autre bout de la table ensorcelaient leurs gants en peau de Dragon avec un Sort de Chauffage pour la Botanique. Le froid ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir les étoiles pour l'instant. Mais ce n'était que le début de l'hiver.

Qu'en serait-il un jour de pluie ?

Et quand il neigera ?  
Re-soupir.

Il faisait nuit.  
Harry referma les pans de sa cape d'hiver autour de lui en frissonnant. Le ciel était très clair et les étoiles scintillaient. Il se retourna à plusieurs reprises, avec la vague impression qu'il était suivi. Deux secondes plus tard, un blaireau traversa l'étendue d'herbe à toute blinde, pressé de retourner dans son terrier.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco le rejoignit, sans mot dire et s'étendit à ses côtés.  
Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence où le croissant de Lune disparu derrière un nuage. Draco frissonna et se rapprocha de la chaleur humaine d'Harry.  
Il y eut un déclic, un flash et un bruit de course. Harry se leva immédiatement, affolé et vit un garçon sprintant vers le château, un appareil photo à la main. Ses cheveux blonds, très reconnaissables, s'agitaient en tout sens dans sa course effrénée.

« Colin... »

« Merde. »

Ce furent les seuls mots échangés. Le blond partit le plus vite possible vers sa Salle commune, sans se retourner, sans un 'au revoir', sans mot dire.

« Parle moi... » dit Harry dans la froidure de l'hiver approchant.

Mais seules les étoiles étaient là et riaient de son sort.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de Colin ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire tout court ?

Harry resta un moment à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les remarques qui allaient fuser à son retour. Colin devait déjà montrer ses photos partout... Il soupira une dernière fois avant de retourner dans ses quartiers rouge et or. Il était déjà tard, alors, avec un peu de chance, tout le monde était déjà couché.  
Puis, chemin faisant, il décida de faire un crochet par la volière, pour voir sa chère Edwige. L'oisellerie était animée, comme chaque nuit, les chouettes se réveillant complètement. Mais là, il y avait autre chose...  
En entrant dans la pièce, Harry entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit, et la lune ne brillait pas ce soir là. La personne ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.  
Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas déranger cette personne et il n'était pas en condition pour consoler qui ce que soit... Mais la voix qui s'échappait parfois, murmures entre les sanglots, lui était familière...

« Colin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry était complètement dépassé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Colin dans un état pareil après son scoop ? Et ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser abattre...  
Le Gryffondor, de son côté, essaya de se reprendre. Il renifla un peu et se calma avant de commencer à bafouiller dans tous les sens. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda attentivement, de façon à l'encourager à continuer, tout en se calmant.

« Toi... Et Draco ? Dis-moi... Dis-moi... Ce n'est pas vrai ? » demanda Colin, d'un ton triste.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question qui ne reposait sur rien. Leur relation, si relation il y avait, se contentait de contempler les étoiles au même endroit, au même moment...

« Parce que... Parce que... » Continua l'adolescent. « Parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi... » Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. « Parce que moi, je t'aime ! Je serais bien mieux pour toi que lui ! »

Le jeune garçon s'accrocha alors au col de la robe d'Harry d'un geste désespéré. Il tenta d'avoir un peu de contact avec son aîné, cherchant ses yeux… Le Survivant détourna le visage d'un air gêné, prêt à se relever, ne sachant que dire au pauvre Colin…  
Le blond était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf et s'agrippant encore un peu plus à sa robe, il obligea ce dernier à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il avait besoin de savoir la vérité, de voir dans les yeux de la personne aimé ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Réponds-moi Harry… »

Sa petite voix plaintive n'était que murmure, et le brun ne put, que se résigner à s'asseoir à ses côtés pour pouvoir trouver quoi répondre. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Durant toutes ces années à Hogwarts, où personne ne le convoitait et où il se sentait seul… Et maintenant deux personnes, dont un Serpentard, lui tournaient autour, lui, le grand Gryffondor qui se battait pour survivre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Écoute Colin, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, c'est pas ça… »

« C'est quoi alors? Ça y est, c'est officiel avec Draco, c'est ça ! »

Harry soupira en voyant avec quelle maladresse il s'exprimait…Le sixième année était de nouveau au bord des larmes, prêt à éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Le Survivant posa alors l'une de ses mains sur son visage, soutenant tendrement son vis à vis.

« Écoute-moi bien Colin, je ne sais même pas où j'en suis moi même… J'ai déjà du mal à savoir ce que je suis par rapport à moi même, par rapport à mes deux meilleurs amis et puis… On ne se connaît pas vraiment. »  
« Draco, aussi tu le connais peu ! Et en plus, lui, il est Serpentard ! Pourquoi, lui, il a le droit de regarder les étoiles avec toi alors que moi j'ai rien, hein? »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tord sur ce point. Draco faisait parti de sa maison ennemie, qui plus est le fils d'un membre officiel des Mangemorts!

« Oui, mais toi tu es plus jeune… On ne suit aucun cours ensemble, on se voit jamais ! »

Devant l'air dépité du jeune Colin, face à ce 'refus', le brun ne savait plus que faire. Il s'enfonçait légèrement, faisant à chaque fois souffrir un peu plus le jeune photographe.

« Écoute, si tu veux on peut faire un truc ensemble… Je sais pas moi, ça te dirai d'être mon cavalier pour la soirée de samedi soir ? »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent face à cette proposition. Pour Harry, c'était comme lui donner un bonbon pour sécher ses larmes et puis il avait espéré que Draco l'invite mais… A deux jours du fameux bal, il n'avait pour l'instant eut aucune proposition, ce qui l'avait quelque peu contrarié.

« Enfin, comme simple cavalier, hein ? Je ne veux pas te faire croire des choses alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne me sens pas prêt…Enfin, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire mon choix, mais j'estime que toi aussi tu as ta chance, et donc j'aimerai te connaître avant de choisir. Tu comprends ? »

Colin renifla une dernière fois, ses yeux brillants légèrement sous la douce clarté des étoiles, qui persistait à travers les petites fenêtres, puis il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Après cette bonne action, Harry parti se coucher. Tant pis pour Edwige ! Il n'avait vraiment plus le cœur à aller faire risette à sa chouette alors que tant de sentiments confus et contradictoires l'envahissaient. D'un côté, il se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'accepter la proposition de Colin. Après tout, il était quasiment certain que jamais Draco ne se retournerait vers lui, enfin peut être que si, mais il doutait franchement des sentiments qu'aurait le blond à son égard. Après tout n'était-il pas un Serpentard avec tous les défauts que sa maison pouvait avoir ?

Tandis qu'il pouvait être certain des sentiments qu'avait à son égard le jeune photographe, mais déjà, il ne savait pas si Colin voyait autre chose en lui que l'image très surfaite du célèbre Harry Potter, et, si ce n'était pas le cas, pourrait-il lui répondre aux sentiments du jeune Gryffondor.

Il ne voulait ni souffrir, ni faire souffrir les gens. (**1**)

De l'autre, il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de foncer, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Seulement, qui choisir ? Le beau blond, l'égérie de ces demoiselles de Serpentard, l'Apollon, celui qui avait beaucoup de succès et qui ferait parfaitement bien dans son CV, mais qui risquait de se révéler au final très superficiel. (**2**)  
Ou ferait il mieux de choisir le jeune Gryffondor, plus discret, plus réservé, mais dont il se demandait la valeur de ses sentiments.  
Au final qu'il laisse parler sa tête ou son cœur, cela revenait au même…Il était perdu.

Tout dans ses pensées, sur les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de troubler sa tranquille petite vie de célibataire, parmi lesquels il devrait faire un choix cornélien, il remarqua qu'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il les avait toujours caricaturés, sans se demander si l'image qu'il avait d'eux était bien conforme à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

La fin de l'année était proche. D'ici là, il se promit que son choix serait fait, pour éviter de détruire le semblant de relation qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'un ou l'autre, en les faisant trop attendre. Il faudrait donc qu'il apprenne à les connaître.

Mais pour l'instant…dodo !

¤

« **_KOAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_**

« Chut ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde ! »

A 6h du matin, la salle commune des Gryffondor était totalement déserte, et quand Harry s'était levé de bonne heure, Ron l'avait suivi, Hermione préparant déjà une dissertation à rendre après les vacances. Maintenant Ron était complètement affolé et balbutiait des mots complètement incompréhensibles, tandis qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits et voulait s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu...

« Donc, Harry, tu iras au bal de Noël, avec, à ton bras, Colin ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui... »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » protesta le rouquin

« Pourquoi donc ? » répondirent en coeur Harry et Hermione.

« Cela te gène donc tant que ça que Harry soit gay ? »

« Mais ne dit pas ça comme si c'était normal ! Tu étais déjà au courant, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Mais non ! J'ai appris ça comme toi à l'instant! Mais je me demandais réellement pourquoi Harry n'avait pas eu de copine depuis si longtemps... Cette $£°p# de Cho a quand même réussi à le dégoûter des filles... »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Cho ! Et je vous signale que je suis toujours là... »

« Désolé Harry » s'excusa Ron « mais on est amis depuis plus de 6 ans, et tu m'as jamais parlé de tout ça ! »

« Mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire... »

« En tout cas, tu as choisi un mec plutôt mignon... »

« Comment ? » hurla le Gryffondor.

Pendant que la conversation continuait de s'envenimer entre les deux tourtereaux, le brun pensait que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour parler des sentiments qu'il avait pour Draco... Une révélation à la fois suffisait largement, et pour cette dernière, Hermione le prendrait certainement beaucoup moins bien.

Il n'avait que faire de l'attitude des gens, il s'en fichait totalement qu'on le regarde comme une bête curieuse : il en avait l'habitude. Mais c'était la réaction de Draco qu'il attendait le plus. Allait-il prendre sa défense ? Sûrement pas ! Il sauvera la face, fera comme si cela le dégoûtait, comme tous ses camarades Serpentard... Justement, cela sera une façon de réveiller chez le jeune homme, des sentiments qu'il se cachait jusque là. Un sourire s'ébaucha sur le visage du Survivant, un sourire un rien sadique...

Ron laissa retomber sa main tenant un énorme coussin, tandis que l'on pouvait voir sous son visage totalement recouvert de poils vert fluo, et qu'il était surpris de ce virement de situation. Hermione quand à elle remis sa baguette dans un pli de sa robe, non sans avoir rétabli la pilosité normale de son petit ami.

« Qu'y a t-il Harry ? »

« Rien, rien. Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir pu vous parler de tout ça. Dépêchons nous ! Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard au cours de potion... »

« Heu… Harry, il n'est que 6h45, personne n'est levé… Nous avons tout notre temps... »

« Et bien allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner, j'ai faim ! »

Et c'est un Harry rarement aussi enjoué que Hermione et Ron suivirent jusqu'a la salle à manger.

Dès que le trio eut quitté la Salle Commune, une silhouette apparut en haut des escaliers des dortoirs des filles. La jeune fille descendit les marches à vive allure, traversa la pièce, le visage dans les mains et disparut en direction de la sortie, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant voler derrière elle sa chevelure rousse.

¤

Luna errait dans les couloirs depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. En effet, elle ne se rendait jamais à un endroit par le chemin le plus court, mais déambulait dans le château en rêvassant. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des sanglots provenant d'une niche dans le mur. Elle s'approcha et découvrit son amie Ginny en larmes.

« Que se passe t-il Ginny ? » demanda t-elle

« C'est... Harry... snif... »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

« Non... snif... il a dit à Hermione et Ron avec... qui il allait au bal.. »

« Ah d'accord, mais dis-moi, tous les petits amis que tu as eu l'année dernière n'ont pas réussi à te le faire oublier ? »

« Non... snif.. »

« Mais ne désespère pas. Tu es jolie comme un coeur et il te reste plus de 40 heures pour trouver un cavalier, un de tes ex par exemple, Colin, Dean, Seamus, ... »

« Oui, ... mais... il y va avec un garçon... »

« Un garçon ? Je comprends mieux ton état, mais tu sais, il faut comprendre... »

« Je comprend, mais ça n'est pas le pire.. »

« Ah et c'est quoi le pire? »

« Harry va au bal avec... Colin! »

« Oh ma pauvre! »

Luna s'agenouilla et pris son amie contre elle.

¤

Dans un autre coin du château, un jeune garçon blond marchait aux cotés de ces deux gardes du corps : Crabbe et Goyle ; Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson suivaient et la jeune fille n'attendait qu'une chose, que son beau petit prince lui demande de venir. Aller au bal, au bras du prince de Serpentard, quel enchantement !  
Mais, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle avait appris qu'il disparaissait toutes les nuits, et n'avait malheureusement jamais réussit à savoir où. Une fille ? Sûrement, après tout, il était assez mignon, connu et riche, le parti idéal.

En marchant pour aller petit-déjeuner, ils croisèrent sortant de la grande salle, la troupe tant adulée des Gryffondor.

« Draco, regarde c'est Potter et ses chiens ! »

Le petit blond releva la tête et croisa le regard vert émeraude. Un bref instant, il crut y lire une attente, un désir mais le brun baissa la tête rapidement, si bien que Draco continua son périple sans faire plus attention à eux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

« Draco, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? » cria presque Pansy.  
« Tais-toi Pansy ! »  
« Mais Draco… »  
« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Et sur ces mots, le blond prit place à sa table, la tête ailleurs. Il pensait au bal qui allait venir, et à l'étau qui lui enserrait le coeur. Devant le regard blessé que lui adressa la jeune fille en s'asseyant à ses côtés, il sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Pansy au bout d'un moment.  
« Non, non, ça va très bien, j'ai mal à la tête, ça va passer » répondit Draco pour être tranquille.  
« Fais un tour à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh te donnera un calmant » répliqua doucement la jeune fille.  
« Ça va aller, je te dis ! » grogna le Serpentard en guise de réponse.

Il regarda son assiette d'un air désintéressé et se servit en jus d'orange, remplissant son verre. Blaise fit une grimace devant la tête qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit non plus. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Draco rentrait tard la nuit, mais depuis trois jours… Depuis trois jours, il n'était tout simplement pas rentré. Pansy avait fini par l'apprendre, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de demander directement à Draco où il était. La peur d'une réponse trop franche, sans doute. Quand il lui avait demandé, un soir, Draco lui avait répondu, d'une voix nonchalante :

« Je vais regarder les étoiles, Blaise. »

Bon, c'était sûrement une manière de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs poliment. Draco avait le don pour tout faire en finesse. Le problème était qu'il était difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement le blond. Il était capable de garder pour lui beaucoup de choses et d'entasser… d'entasser… jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière goutte d'eau ne vienne tout faire déborder. Mais jusqu'au dernier moment… Jusqu'au dernier moment, rien ne laissait indiquer qu'il allait s'énerver. Il était difficile de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non, si sa remarque était sarcastique, si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il employait exactement le même ton.

C'était tout ce qui faisait l'ambiguïté du jeune homme. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Mais il était rare qu'il se taise. Ou du moins qu'il fasse cette tête. Complètement dans les nuages, sourit Blaise en voyant Draco se resservir une nouvelle fois de jus d'orange et avaler le contenu une fois de plus.  
Surtout en sachant que Draco détestait le jus d'orange. Blaise l'observa un moment. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait à ses côtés. Il aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi il pensait…

Le Prince des Serpentard ferma les yeux une demie seconde. Il le savait bien que cette nuit, il aurait dû dormir. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Ce foutu Creevey avec ses photos ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne saurait même pas justifier ce qu'il faisait là, allongé à côté de Potter, à regarder les étoiles. Juste… Qu'il se sentait bien. Que c'était calme. Maudit Creevey ! Et le bal qui approchait… Il avait refusé pas mal d'invitations depuis ces quelques jours. La plupart des gens s'imaginaient qu'il irait avec Pansy et le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Être prévisible ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Tous les Serpentard s'attendaient à voir le prince aux bras d'une fille. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas envie d'inviter Pansy. Ce serait plus amusant si…Une idée lui germa dans les tête, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de ses pensées, se tournant vers Blaise :

« Ça te dirait d'être mon cavalier, samedi soir ? » proposa t-il alors, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il entendit plusieurs Serpentard s'étouffer à leur table, Pansy recracha son verre de lait et Blaise le dévisagea un moment, clairement abasourdi, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son meilleur ami. Oui, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant, songea le jeune homme.

« Draco, t'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda lentement le brun.  
« On va mettre un peu d'ambiance, mon gars » sourit-il, en réponse.

Amusé par l'idée, Blaise hocha la tête, jouant le jeu. Ok pour casser les préjugés.

¤

A midi, toute l'école connaissait le nom du cavalier de Draco. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Pansy en avait parlé à Milicent en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle, surprise, s'était exclamée "Draco ? Avec Blaise ?" malgré les signes de son amie lui disant de se taire. Résultat, les Serdaigle qui avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentard, se s'étaient chargés d'informer leurs amis, qui avaient fait de même… etc…  
A midi donc, le nouveau couple phare d'Hogwarts était l'objet de toutes les attentions. Les deux Verts et Argents faisaient mine de ne pas avoir remarquer et continuaient leur discussion comme si de rien était.  
Harry fulminait. Comment le blond avait pu le remplacer aussi facilement ? Mais surtout, comment il avait pu savoir pour Colin ?  
Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net avec le Serpentard le soir même.

La journée passa très longuement pour le brun. Cette nouvelle l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Son choix n'avait toujours pas été fait, et là le blond mettait la pression. Il avait intérêt à choisir et vite, s'il ne voulait pas le regretter amèrement après (**3**)

Le soir, il alla s'installer sur l'herbe comme d'habitude. Son angoisse nouant ses entrailles. Allait-il venir ce soir ?

Vénus était apparue dans le ciel depuis longtemps et Harry commençait à désespérer. Il n'allait pas venir ce soir... Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux puis esquissa un faible geste pour se redresser, mais la vue d'une fine silhouette descendant les marches de l'école le fit se rallonger de stupeur.  
Il était là... pas loin...  
Lorsque le blond s'installa aux côtés du Gryffondor, le silence se fit soudain très lourd, presque palpable. Puis ils parlèrent, en même temps:

« Pourquoi t'as... »

Tous deux se turent et fixèrent les étoiles un moment. Mars était en train de se lever. Draco reprit:

« Pourquoi as-tu invité Colin au bal ? Et moi alors?... » Il avait prononcé les derniers mots dans un souffle.

« Comment as-tu su? »

« Tout se sait ici... »

« Je... »

Harry entama le récit de la découverte de Colin et de ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Cependant il passa sous silence ses doutes à propos de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible, devant celui, qui était son pire ennemi encore quelques temps auparavant. Le Serpentard semblait furieux :

« Je ne te savais pas aussi...irrésistible Potter! »

« Mais... »

« Rien ne t'obligeait à accepter »

« Et toi avec Zabini alors ! En plus c'est toi qui lui a demandé! » Le rouge et or expulsa toute sa rancoeur et sa tristesse dans ces quelques mots.

« Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose... » murmura le blond.

« Oui ça me fait quelque chose... ça me fait mal Draco... » Il venait de lui confesser ce qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à s'avouer.

Surpris, le Serpentard se retourna vers son ancienne Nemesis et l'observa discrètement. Vénus se reflétait dans ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais. La lune faisait briller plus que de raison ses grands yeux verts, à moins que ce ne soient des larmes...

« Harry... »

A son nom, l'interpellé se tourna vivement, un air mélancolique voilant son regard :

« Tiens ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ? Allez va crier à tous tes petits camarades que le célèbre Harry Potter est amoureux du grand Draco Malfoy »

« Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je... »

Harry se leva promptement et retourna vers l'école tout en lui lançant de loin:

« Trop tard... »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Draco réalisa la signification des dernières phrases que le brun avait prononcées...

¤

Tout cela s'était passé si vite. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette conversation, cette dispute n'était rien de moins qu'une querelle d'amoureux ! Leur première ! Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'inondait maintenant. Ainsi Harry aussi l'aimait ! Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait ! Si le Gryffondor supportait sa présence ainsi depuis des mois, ce n'était pas dû à une simple réticence à chercher des noises !

Sa tentative de rendre jaloux Potter s'était soldé par un succès ! Mais d'un seul coup une autre évidence lui apparut : Harry pensait que le jeune Serpentard s'était tout simplement moqué de lui... Que c'était un jeu, que s'il avait invité Blaise, c'était pour l'humilier au bal le lendemain soir. Comment ne pas le comprendre ! Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la vague de bien-être disparue, pour ne laisser que le vide. Draco se rassit.

Ses pensées étaient reparties plus de six ans en arrière. Si seulement ce petit prétentieux d'Harry n'avais pas joué les cavaliers blancs en se coltinant avec ce Weasley... et pire que ça : cette sang de bourbe de Granger... Tiens il font la paire ses deux là ! Tandis que Draco pensait à eux, un rictus de haine apparut sur son visage. Tout était de leur faute, s'il avait vu le Survivant avant eux, il aurait pu facilement en faire un ami. Son père aurait été fier, d'ainsi amené un si puissant sorcier dans leur camp. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas devenu un Serpentard lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne... Avec des parents Gryffondor, il partait déjà avec un handicap.

Harry avait tout fait pour qu'ils s'affrontent, et la façon dont il lui avait tenu tête avait toujours fasciné Malfoy. Cette force, ce charisme ! C'est cela qui l'avait entraîné à avoir tous ces sentiments contradictoires, cette haine et cet amour irraisonnés... Oui, il l'avait haï d'avoir fait le choix des "gentils"... pfff, des faibles oui ! Il savait que le faire passer dans le bon camp serait sûrement le plus dur, vu que maintenant, il en avait eu la preuve : leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser de ce pauvre Colin... mais de façon discrète, à la régulière, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer ce pauvre Harry... Il faudrait aussi songer au cas de Granger et Weasley

Sur ce il se releva et s'aperçut que le soleil ne tarderait pas à pointer... un 19 décembre ! Il se faisait déjà tard ! Heureusement que l'on était samedi, et que tout le monde dormait encore... D'ailleurs il se rappela qu'il devrait remercier son père qui lui avait appris ce petit sort de chaleur, sinon il serait sûrement frigorifié... ah ces petits sorts de torture, si efficaces quand ils sont bien dosés.

¤

Harry marchait rageusement le long du couloir. On était samedi matin. Il était tôt alors à part Rusard ou sa foutue chatte, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un et puis encore heureux parce qu'il était tellement énervé, que la moindre personne aurait sûrement détalé vite fait en sentant la colère qu'il dégageait et le fin halo de couleur rouge qui l'entourait.

Draco l'avait mis en rogne, comment pouvait-il lui faire la morale ? Comment lui-même avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un crétin hautain et stupide Serpentard ? Comment diable avait-il pu ? Ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux d'un gentil petit Gryffondor, qui l'aimerait tout simplement. Nan ! Il avait fallu que ce soit Draco Malfoy…Ce crétin de Draco Malfoy !

Il arpenta le couloir jusqu'au tableau de la grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe et entra. Celle-ci fit une remarque, en passant, comme quoi la politesse se perdait avec la jeunesse nouvelle. Il n'y fit pas plus gaffe et se contenta de se laisser tomber devant la cheminée.

Le silence brisé seulement par le crépitement dans l'âtre l'apaisa mais pas assez vite, il se triturait les mains tellement il était énervé. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il en voulait tellement à Draco et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Toute sa rancœur avait explosé d'un coup, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si Colin, à ce moment, s'était trouvé là. Si lui au moins, semblait faire un peu attention à lui. Draco, lui, avait demandé à Blaise de but en blanc, il le savait parce que la surprise avait été telle à la table, que personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait il ne savait plus.

La colère était retombée d'un coup à la fin de sa pensée. Il était bien trop perdu pour mettre en ordre ses idées. Bien trop. Il aimait Draco, c'était sûr, il avait bien senti son coeur se briser en apprenant la nouvelle, il l'avait senti tomber en miettes aux paroles du blond, il avait eu si mal que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose sinon pourquoi se sentirait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction comme s'ils étaient un couple ? Parce que c'était ce que n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre en les voyant.

Il laissa sa tête se poser lourdement sur le dossier du canapé. Pour Colin, ce n'était pas de l'amour, seulement il avait été touché par le garçon.

Finalement les Serpentard avaient raison, lui et sa foutue manie de toujours vouloir faire plaisir aux gens et de les aider.

Il marmonna encore quelques instants avant de se lever et de monter dans son dortoir pour se coucher. A quoi cela servirait-il de rester là devant le feu ? Et puis on lui poserait sûrement des questions sur le pourquoi du comment il était déjà debout et il n'avait pas envie de devoir donner des explications.

C'est dans cet élan qu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tira les rideaux et resta là, à regarder la toile rouge, en attendant que tout le monde se lève et qu'une nouvelle journée commence.

¤

Le dortoir était enfin vide lorsqu'il se leva en ce samedi matin. Il était perdu dans ses multiples questions qui l'empêchaient de partager l'euphorie de ses meilleurs amis. En effet, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient avec entrain au bal du soir même, faisant des paris sur les nouveaux couples qui se formeraient sûrement. Ils étaient trop occupés dans leur propre discussion qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de trouver des réponses, fronçant les sourcils da façon contrariée.

Le brun se décida finalement de quitter ses meilleurs amis, optant pour la fraîcheur du parc et pour son calme. Il n'arrivait pas à être paisible en cette matinée d'hiver, trop perturbé par le comportement d'un certain Serpentard à l'air hautain. C'était vrai, après tout, qu'avait-il à s'attacher à un type de ce genre qui possédait des idéologies totalement extrêmes aux siennes ?

Tandis qu'il posait son premier pied dans la neige du parc, il soupira, tentant ainsi d'évacuer son malaise. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire et ce qui était bon pour lui. Devait-il tout simplement faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour le blond, ou plutôt se lancer à corps perdu dans ses bras ? Harry s'avançait d'un pas las vers la roseraie. Il recherchait le calme et la paix. Oui, c'est cela, être paisible avec soi-même. Mais comment l'être lorsque l'on ressentait au fond de soi, une tempête de sentiments qui s'affrontaient avec violence?

Le Gryffondor prit place sur le premier banc qu'il aperçu. Ce dernier était reculé et personne ne songerait à venir le chercher ici. Tant mieux. Il avait besoin d'être face à lui-même et même ce banc glacé ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il laissa sa tête glisser en arrière. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le ciel blanc et cotonneux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de comparer la douce paix qui émanait de cette vision à celle du visage de Draco.

Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir aussi mal au cœur ? Pourquoi Draco avait agit comme s'ils n'avaient rien partagés ? Ses prunelles vertes se perdirent dans la nature, une lueur de tristesse persistant avec douleur dans ses iris. Il commençait à se demander comment Draco le considérait réellement ? Le Serpentard avait-il accepté toute ses soirées nocturnes en sa compagnie par plaisir ou plus par intérêt face à son statut de futur Mangemort ? Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une simple comédie pour obtenir les grâces de Voldemort?

Des pas s'approchèrent lentement de lui, émettant un léger crissement sous la couche de neige fraîche et compacte, à la fois. Harry n'osa pas relever la tête. A quoi bon. Cela ne l'aurait avancé à rien puisque, de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie d'entamer une quelconque discussion. Les lames de bois du banc sur lequel il était assis s'affaissèrent légèrement sous le poids du visiteur. Ce parfum... si doux et si sensuel à la fois, il le connaissait. Il connaissait aussi cette façon de prendre place et de ne rien dire, cette façon de se faire apprécier par sa simple présence silencieuse. Oui, il savait que c'était Draco qui était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et pourtant... _Non, Harry, tu ne t'abaisses pas à lui offrir ton attention! _

Et pourtant, une affirmation prit place dans ses tripes : il avait besoin de voir son doux visage à la peau pâle. Il releva alors brusquement la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy? »

La rancoeur qu'il éprouvait persistait dans sa voix. Pour toute et unique réponse, le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire hautain. Le Serpentard voulait le pousser à bout ou quoi ? Les iris grises le défiaient, sans aucun mot, sans aucune insulte. Oui, Malfoy voulait pousser le Gryffondor à bout, et cela réussit.

« Écoute Malfoy, si tu viens savourer le fait que tu m'as fait mal en agissant de la sorte, tant mieux pour toi ! Mais d'être considéré comme un jouet, peu pour moi ! Alors je te prierais de me laisser tranquille pour que je tente tant bien que mal d'apprécier cette belle journée d'hiver ! Sur ce, je te souhaite un agréable bal avec ton Zabini ! »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec une haine qu'il ne se reconnaissait même pas lui même. Oui, c'était cela, pour Draco il n'avait été qu'une simple conquête de plus, qu'une simple distraction...Malfoy sourit de plus belle, une satisfaction extrême se lisant sur ses lèvres. S'en fut de trop pour le Gryffondor qui tourna vivement les talons et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas décidé. Oui, décidé de faire une croix sur ce gosse arrogant qui plus est totalement irrespectueux envers lui.

Il venait de tourner le coin d'une haie de la roseraie quand une main puissante se referma sur son bras et le tira en arrière. Il fut projeté contre un corps chaud et confortable à cette douce odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il releva alors timidement la tête, toute sa contrariété ayant disparut d'un seul trait. Il ne put retenir son étonnement :

« Draco! Mais... Mais...? »

Comment diable avait-il put le rattraper alors qu'il était parti avant lui de plus... Le blond ne le laissa pas se perdre davantage dans ses questions.

« Tu oublies que je connais la roseraie comme ma poche et donc ses raccourcis sur le bout des doigts... »

Harry se recula vivement du Serpentard, montrant qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Il serra la mâchoire. Le blond avait décidé de lui faire péter une durite avant la fin de la journée et il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.

« Malfoy... Tu comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'on te dit. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser TRANQUILLE! »

« Oui... je sais... Mais... Je sais aussi que... »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant les moindres traits du visage d'Harry.

« Tu réagis comme une épouse jalouse Potter... »

Il sourit tendrement au brun qui ouvrit la bouche nerveusement puis la referma. Il ne savait que dire face à cette constatation véridique. Malfoy le faisait tourner littéralement en bourrique et sa colère envahit une nouvelle fois ses veines.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'façon j'ai décidé de me trouver quelqu'un qui saurait me mériter... »

Draco prit la fin de la phrase dans la tête, sans rien dire. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant de ses lèvres. Harry s'éloignait de lui tandis qu'il restait planté là, sans réagir. Alors que le brun allait disparaître de son champ de vision, Draco sortit de sa torpeur et rattrapa une nouvelle fois le Gryffondor. Il le prit par le cou, plaquant ainsi le dos du brun contre son torse. Ce dernier suffoqua sous la surprise puis commença à se débattre. La bouche du blond s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de son prisonnier pour lui chuchoter sensuellement quelques mots.

« Peut-être, mais je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour m'avoir... Et bien Potter, montre-moi donc ce dont tu es capable...Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions, seulement ne tarde pas de trop. Il se pourrait effectivement qu'avec Blaise... »

Pour terminer son récit, il s'appliqua à mordiller voluptueusement le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor, puis à laisser traîner le bout de sa langue chaude jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Le temps s'arrêta instantanément pour Harry. Cette sensation agréable et chaude, ses mots... La neige venait de se mettre à tomber en de légers flocons et lui était là, planté au milieu du parc, seul.

Quand ses neurones daignèrent enfin remarcher correctement, le Survivant s'était presque transformé en glaçon. Presque, car à l'intérieur il bouillait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. De colère, de désir ? Les deux c'était certain, mais lequel prenait le pas sur l'autre ?  
A nouveau les mots de Draco résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable…je suis ouvert à toutes propositions »

Toutes ?

Le blond était bien prétentieux. Trop, pour son propre bien, et Harry aller lui prouver.

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier. Le Serpentard le sous-estimait. Le ton cajoleur et les avances qu'il lui avait faites le montraient de façon très explicite.

Soit, Harry allait entrer dans son jeu de façon fracassante. Il allait y jouer bien au-delà des espérances du blond, à tel point que Draco y perdrait pied et lui, pourrait y imposer ses règles. Il saurait se faire désirer du blond. Il saurait le faire ramper à ses pieds. Il saurait le rendre jaloux, le faire supplier d'arrêter cette torture. Et lui, bon prince, accéderait peut-être à sa demande.  
Quand on le défiait, Harry répondait toujours de manière disproportionnée. Le blond allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Il risquait d'y laisser des plumes, ainsi que sa santé mentale, et peut-être, sa santé physique.  
Ragaillardi par ses pensées et la nouvelle conquête qu'il saurait mener de main de maître, le jeun homme retourna au château. Après tout, ne devait-il pas se préparer pour le bal de Noël ? Il mettrait bien la journée à trouver la tenue adéquate, pas trop aguicheuse « et par la même, vulgaire» mais pas prude non plus. Le juste milieu entre les deux.

¤

….A suivre…

(**1**) note d'Ayako : Et oui, il est en pleine période d'exams…ça influence son optimisme habituel.

(**2**) note d'Ayako : Et là on peut remarquer qu'il suffit d'un élément perturbateur pour que les belles promesses que se faisait Harry s'envolent en un instant...

(**3**) note d'Ayako : Il est inspiré le Harry…


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une demi-heure, le bal aurait lieu. Harry venait juste de terminer de se préparer. Il n'avait pas vu passer la journée, mais il était fier du résultat.  
Il portait un pantalon noir, classique, mais assez moulant. Ce pantalon avait été déchiré très légèrement au niveau du pli de la fesse gauche (**1**) Il portait également une chemise de soie bleu clair qu'il avait glissée dans son pantalon et déboutonnée en haut. Pour tout ornement il avait un pendentif en forme de Dragon chinois semblant onduler sur sa peau et maintenu par une mince chaînette en argent, et une ceinture composée de trois chaînes à petites mailles également argentée.

Après quelques heures, trois bombes de gel, autant de pots de gomina, un nombre incalculable d'imprécations colorées et une tentative de suicide par suffocation dû à une trop grande inhalation de gel, Harry avait ENFIN une coiffure qui tenait la route. N'ayant pas réussi à plaquer son épi, il avait opté pour un style décoiffé, et il devait admettre que ça lui réussissait plutôt bien.

Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, Il allait créer une émeute c'était certain. Si Draco ne succombait pas, c'était qu'il était frigide et que personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un discret coup à la porte.

« Entrez » invita t-il.

Timidement, Colin poussa la porte. Il n'osait pas rentrer, et encore moins regarder Harry. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva la tête et posa les yeux sur la personne qu'il aimait. Instantanément il rougit, et rebaissa les yeux comme si la vision était insoutenable.  
La réaction de son cadet ramena Harry à la réalité. Mais qui était-il pour se jouer ainsi des sentiments des personnes ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça et ne voulait pas l'être. Visiblement Draco lui était trop monté à la tête et l'avait amené à jouer dans une partie à laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu participer. Il avait failli briser une personne, une personne à laquelle il tenait, ça il ne pouvait plus en douter maintenant. Une personne qui l'aimait… une personne qu'il aimait, mais peut-être pas de la bonne façon. Un être pur dont le seul crime était avoir espéré, avoir rêvé.

De nouveau ses doutes refirent surface, ses sentiments pour Draco étaient une chose, ceux qu'il commençait réellement à éprouver pour l'autre Gryffondor en étaient une autre. Il se sentait lentement mais sûrement happé par un tourbillon, et il ne savait pas s'il en ressortirait indemne. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait failli devenir une belle ordure.

« Harry on y va ? » demanda doucement Colin

Mais Harry n'entendait plus. Il s'assit sur son lit, pris la tête entre ses mains et murmura "pardonne-moi"

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » questionna inquiet son cadet « pourquoi faut-il que je te pardonne ? Tu peux me dire, tu sais, je saurais encaisser. »

« Pardonne-moi » se borna à répéter le brun, en essayant de refouler ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Colin ne savait plus où se mettre. Voir Harry dans un tel moment de faiblesse lui était totalement étranger. Son premier réflexe fut de partir et de le laisser seul. Mais très vite, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait il s'assit à coté du Survivant qui retenait toujours ses sanglots.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller... »

L'attrapeur déposa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor. Le blond se sentit un peu gêné de cette intimité soudaine, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de passer son bras autour du cou. C'est à ce moment là que les larmes trouvèrent enfin le chemin des joues de Harry.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ? Je ne le mérite même pas ! Je suis amoureux de Malfoy et pourtant je te fais miroiter une relation impossible »

Ces paroles heurtèrent l'aîné des Creevey mais il ne bougea pas...

« Je rentre dans son jeu, et pour ça je le déteste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amoureux de lui, tu comprends ? »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Colin. Il se retrouvait au milieu d'une dispute d'amoureux, et c'est lui qui en faisait les frais... Harry continua :

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne peut... »

Ces mots furent un déclic.

« Bien sûr que si je peux ! »

Il releva la tête brune qui était toujours contre son épaule, et leurs regards embués par les larmes se firent face. Le sixième année déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Leur baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, mais dans les yeux du jeune Creevey brûlait maintenant la flamme d'un tout autre challenge. Il allait jouer le jeu d'Harry, mais c'était seulement pour que ce dernier se rende compte à quel point Draco était immonde.

« Et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que nous allons descendre tous les deux au bal ce soir. Je vais t'aider à rendre jaloux ce ... Malfoy... Tu vas sans doute me trouver pitoyable, mais tout le temps que je passerais avec toi, sera du temps que tu ne passeras pas avec lui..."

Harry ne savait que dire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était totalement immoral ! Mais que répondre quand la victime est consentante... et surtout quand ses baisers sont si doux...

Pendant que les deux Gryffondor discutaient, enfin que les larmes coulaient, Draco se rongeait les ongles. Depuis quand on lui résistait autant ? Il devait bien avouer que cela lui plaisait mais en même temps, ça lui laissait un pincement au cœur. Rangeant ce sentiment qu'il trouvait trop 'poufsoufflien', il se concentra sur la soirée qu'il allait passer.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il allait chasser ce soir. Blaise entra à ce moment là et sourit en voyant le visage de son prince, dans la glace de la salle de bain.

« Alors que se passe t-il dans ta tête ? »

« Un plan mon petit Blaise, comme toujours. »

« Un plan ? Tu m'en diras tant. Et qui concerne ce plan ? »

« Ah ça, c'est un mystère pour toi. Mais c'est une proie de très bon choix. »

Draco se retourna, s'adossant contre le lavabo. Il ne portait pour le moment qu'un simple pantalon, ses cheveux étaient mouillés signe évident qu'il venait de se doucher et l'odeur qui se répandait dans la salle n'était autre que son bain douche.

« Je vais te laisser à tes pensées alors, je venais juste prendre une brosse. Et ne sois pas en retard. »

« Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard Blaise. »

« Je sais, mais je préfère te le dire. Après tout je suis ton cavalier ! »

Le jeune homme quitta la salle de bain, laissant de nouveau Draco à ses pensées. Il se dépêcha un peu, histoire d'avoir le temps de tout faire, puis ses mouvements se firent plus lent, après tout, ce n'était pas un Malfoy qui attendait la fête mais la fête qui attendait un Malfoy. 

Son sourire ce fit encore plus grand quand il se repassa son plan. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec ces simples mots dans la tête :

Ce soir la chasse au Harry Potter allait être ouverte.

Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, et qui ne rentrait pas dans ses paramètres, c'est qui serait le chasseur et le chassé au final.

Pendant ce temps dans une salle abandonnée du château, régnait une grande agitation. L'endroit avait été transformé en loge grâce à plusieurs jours de travail acharné de Luna et de ses amies. Ces dernières avaient commencé à se préparer plus de quatre heures avant l'heure du bal pendant que Luna arpentait tout le château à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle finit par trouver.

« Ginny, viens vite! »

« Je peux pas Luna, je dois me préparer pour le bal, j'ai fini par trouver un cavalier. »

« Ah? Et qui donc ? »

« Ben, désespérée, j'ai accepté l'invitation de dernière minute de Denis Creevey... »

« Ah d'accord, mais c'est encore mieux ! Suis-moi vite ! »

« Mais je viens de te dire que je dois.. »

« Tais-toi et fais moi confiance! »

Ginny finit par suivre son amie. Elle s'exclama de surprise en entrant dans la pièce, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaires... Les amies de Luna prirent immédiatement la préparation de la rouquine en main. L'une s'occupait des vêtements, une autre des chaussures, une troisième du maquillage et une dernière de la coiffure...  
47 minutes et 23 secondes plus tard, Ginny était méconnaissable mais absolument ravissante. On aurait dit une princesse orientale. Elle portait une robe de soie rouge ainsi qu'un petit top de la même matière, rouge avec des broderies dorées, au décolleté généreux et qui laissait voir une grande partie de son ventre. Autour de son nombril, Luna avait créé un soleil avec des paillettes et des brillants. Avec ces mêmes brillants, on avait décoré le tour de ses yeux. Elle portait sur son front un diadème de perles rouges et or.

Lorsqu'elle fit un tour sur elle-même devant la glace, ses cheveux volèrent autour d'elle. Elle avait de très petites tresses terminées par des perles et des mèches blondes. Aucun doute n'était possible quant à la maison à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle fut très émue en se voyant dans le miroir et remerciait sans cesse ses bienfaitrices.

« Bon, dit Luna. Il va falloir te ramener dans ton dortoir discrètement et nous rentrer dans les nôtres... »

Elle ouvrit la porte et déclara avec un clin d'oeil à son amie:

« Que la chasse au Harry commence ! »

¤

Harry et Colin étaient quelque peu en retard et le stress du Survivant montait en flèche. Il allait être confronté aux regards de Draco, ce dernier cherchant à le faire sortir de ses gons !

Une fois devant la grande porte en bois de la salle de bal, le brun inspira profondément puis se jeta dans la foule. Tous le monde était déjà là, ou presque, et le décor de fête était de sorti. Le leader des Gryffondor leva les yeux pour voir passer au dessus de lui des bougies qui volaient sur le plafond, éclairant successivement le buffet, puis la piste de danse qui semblait aérienne par rapport au reste de la pièce, tournant doucement sur elle-même et s'élevant du sol. Le jeune homme put voir d'autres bougies enchantées voler à travers toute la pièce, couvrant ainsi toute la surface et apportant un éclairage voilé, projetant des ombres sur les murs. Le tout créait une ambiance des plus chaleureuses. La musique n'avait pas encore débutée et il régnait dans la pièce un brouhaha de rires et d'exclamations.

Lors de leur entrée, la plupart des personnes se retournèrent à ce couple inattendu, et surtout devant la prestation d'Harry. En effet, son physique ainsi mit en valeur ne passait pas inaperçu et beaucoup de personne laissèrent leur regard s'accrocher durant quelques secondes sur lui, pour revenir ensuite sur leurs cavaliers ou cavalières. Colin savait la chance qu'il avait, d'être au bras du grand Survivant et se sentit quelque peu plus grand après cette constatation. Avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un, de ne pas être qu'un seul petit Gryffondor dans la masse. Non, il était LE cavalier d'Harry Potter.

Ils s'approchèrent des verres remplis de bière-au-beurre, et Harry en saisit deux, en tendant un à son cavalier. Il lui sourit avec compassion sachant pertinemment que l'histoire entre lui et l'adolescent n'irait pas plus loin après cette soirée. C'était vrai, après tout, qu'avait-il comme point commun avec le jeune Gryffondor ? Aucun, à part qu'il voulait toujours le prendre en photo et que lui n'aimait pas réellement ça. Il détestait même cela. Il en avait déjà assez sur le dos avec son statut de Survivant. Et puis... Colin n'était pas son genre. Il était gentil, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il n'était pas assez... Comme Draco.

Raaah ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène toujours tout à Draco ? Oui bon, d'accord, Colin n'avait pas ce regard aguicheur et cette façon de se mouvoir qui le rendait dingue, mais d'autres mecs de l'école pouvait en faire autant. Quoique, non. Rivaliser avec la sensualité et l'arrogance de Malfoy, ce n'était officiellement pas possible. Ok, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir du crâne, mais... Harry ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur le sexe, il se l'était toujours promis et ce n'était pas une histoire d'hormones qui allait l'en empêcher ! Pourtant...

Draco était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait pas remarque l'entré de sa proie, trop occupé à plaisanter avec son cavalier et d'autres Serpentard. Pourtant... Il savait qu'Harry était là. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier pense qu'il était désiré. Non... la meilleure manière avec Potter, c'était de l'ignorer pour doucement venir le titiller en passant une jambe entre celles d'un autre.

Le dit Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeils furtifs vers Malfoy. Il était bien foutu... et plus qu'arrangé. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois en bataille, fixé avec un peu de gel, mais sans plus. Cela lui donnait un air séducteur, près à se jeter sur sa proie... Draco se colla un peu plus à son cavalier, lui soufflant de temps en temps des mots à l'oreille. Cette vision fit monter la pression au sein de l'estomac d'Harry.

Potter semblait perdu dans cette masse. A son bras, Colin était radieux, mais... Harry savait qu'il lui ferait du mal s'il ne lui accordait pas toute son attention, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas a se détacher de Malfoy et ses dernières paroles : « Peut-être, mais je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour m'avoir... Et bien Potter, montre moi donc ce dont tu es capable... »

C'était donc cela ? Et bien... Il allait voir !

Il se retourna alors vers son cadet et lui sourit gentiment. Son regard était rempli d'excuses, mais il devait aller dire deux mots à Malfoy avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Il se pencha alors vers son cavalier pour lui chuchoter deux, trois mots.

« Écoute Colin, je dois aller dire quelque chose à Malfoy. J'en ai pour deux secondes, alors... Si tu pouvais aller discuter avec Luna ou d'autres amis en m'attendant, je te serais reconnaissant... »

Vu la moue de déception qui pointait sur les lèvres de Colin, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter cette dernière phrase avant de s'enfuir.

« Je ne serais pas long...promis »

Il était maintenant à quelques pas de Draco, entendant clairement son rire à propos d'une nouvelle blague de Serpentard. Il hésita encore une seconde, puis se décida et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de lui. Se postant derrière lui, il passe un bras autour du cou du blond qui, surprit, émit un petit hoquet. Il poussa un deuxième petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude venir se poser sur l'une de ses fesses. Malfoy n'eut le temps de rien dire et sentit une bouche chaude chuchoter près de son oreille.

« Et bien Dray... Tu bois du champagne ? Ne bois pas de trop... Après tu risquerais de faire des choses que tu regretterais... » 

Harry desserra son étreinte et le planta là. Il retrouva son cavalier en pleine discussion et attrapa son bras avec possessivité. Avec ou sans Malfoy, il était décidé à profiter de cette soirée!

Draco suivit du regard le Gryffondor alors qu'il s'éloignait, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Quand il détourna la tête, se fut pour rencontrer le regard de Blaise, en face de lui, qui pétillait.

« Dis-moi que je rêve, Draco » murmura t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Ta proie de ce soir ne serait pas, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » articula t- il silencieusement, sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais veillant toujours à ce que personne ne puisse écouter leur conversation.

« Tu danses ? » demanda le blond en réponse d'une voix brusque.

Blaise eut un sourire encore plus grand et prit la main que lui tendait son camarade avec un geste faussement cérémonieux.

« Tu t'attaques à très fort, là » murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de son ami, profitant de leur proximité.

« Peut-être. »

« Enfin, ça commence plutôt bien, je le trouve moins sainte nitouche que je ne le pensais… Qui aurait cru que le survivant était gay ? » rit le brun dans le cou du Serpentard. « En tout cas, c'est lui qui mène pour l'instant… Il prend des risques… Tu comptes dévoiler votre future relation au grand public ? Draco, tu sais que tu es franchement incroyable ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours été comme ça ! » ironisa le blond en faisant tourner son partenaire, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« C'est le Survivant, Draco… Potter-je-veux-tuer-le-seigneur-des-ténèbres ! »

« Sauf s'il devient Potter-par-amour-je-change-de-camp. »

« Tu déconnes ? T'es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais… »

« C'est un puissant sorcier, avec lui dans notre camp, c'est la fin des Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« C'est certain, réfléchit Blaise. Oui, tu as raison… Il suivra ? »

« Il m'aime. J'en suis presque sûr… Mon côté sombre l'attire… » murmura Draco comme pour lui-même.

« Te plante pas, tu joues serré, Draco… Je sens déjà que tu t'es attaché à Potter… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C'est moi, Draco. Blaise, tu te rappelles ? On s'est juré de se ranger du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ensembles. Je te connais par cœur. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître sa coupe de champagne et la vida d'un trait, les yeux sombres.

« Un conseil, à la prochaine danse, invite-le si tu veux mettre ton plan à exécution. Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu sais bien que je te soutiens dans chacun de tes actes… Alors s'il faut convaincre Potter de passer dans notre camp, s'il faut convaincre le Lord en personne, on le fera, sourit Blaise. Et tout ça parce que tombes amoureux du Survivant… Je me demande comment t'as fait ton compte… »

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » grinça le Serpentard

.   
« Tout ce que tu voudras, my sweet prince » chantonna le brun.

« Occupe la jeune Weasley, elle vise aussi Potter »

« Aussi ? A part toi il y a qui d'autre ? »

« Creevey. »

« Houlà, c'est que la concurrence est rude, la lutte sera acharnée ! » se moqua Blaise.

« Ne ris pas, il hésite. »

« Le con. Je m'occupe de Weasley. Oh merde, Dray, t'as vu comment elle est ? Magnifique ! Je vais peut-être pas perdre mon temps finalement… Après tout c'est une Sang Pur… Je te souhaite bonne chasse, Draco ! »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais fit le tour de la salle du regard. Harry était en train de danser avec Colin, à une distance qui fit sourire le Serpentard. Il ne pourrait pas plus tendre les bras, songea le jeune homme en approchant du Gryffondor de sa démarche féline.

« Je te l'emprunte » sourit d'un air faussement désolé, le blond en s'adressant à Colin.

Harry ne protesta même pas, plongé dans les yeux de glace de celui qui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, et avait entrepris de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il sentait une drôle de chaleur l'envahir, en même temps qu'il se sentait flotter, comme dans un rêve.

De son côté, Draco ne put même pas savourer sa victoire, happé par la beauté du Gryffondor, plongé dans l'immensité de ses yeux verts. Il avait tout oublié, la raison pour laquelle il était venu, les autres qui les regardait, il ne voyait que Harry, face à lui, dansant au même rythme que lui, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une parfaite invitation au baiser.

Le jeune homme se reprit au bout d'un moment, et rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps, sentant avec délice le parfum tentateur du brun. 

« J'ai bu du champagne mais je ne regrette absolument pas mes actes présents » souffla t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Pour toute réponse, Harry émit une sorte de gémissement qui fit rire doucement le Serpentard.

« Tu sais que tu es très fascinant, Potter ? Tu changes de comportement si vite… Et à chaque fois que tu apparais, je suis un peu plus sous le charme, chuchota le garçon en faisant glisser ses mains un peu plus bas sur les hanches du jeune homme. Tu as tellement de facettes à dévoiler… »

« Je te plais comme ça ? » murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix basse.

« Comme ça, et aussi lorsque tu t'énerves et que tes yeux brillent de cet éclat dangereux… » poursuivit Draco d'une même voix.

« C'est toi la raison de ce changement, tu me mets toujours dans tous mes états… »

« Alors reste près de moi, Harry, moi j'aime quand tu es comme ça… Quand tu es toi, tout simplement…»

« Dray… » souffla le jeune homme en réponse, cherchant ses lèvres alors que Draco jouait avec lui, l'évitant doucement.

Le Survivant prit une légère inspiration, et à ce moment Draco joignit sa bouche à celle du Gryffondor, fermant les yeux et se laissant porter par ses sentiments et ce cœur qui battait plus fort que d'habitude. Lorsque les deux garçons se séparèrent, le souffle court, quelque chose de nouveau s'était créé entre eux, et ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard, restant accrochés l'un à l'autre, tandis que la musique défilait, lente et envoûtante autour d'eux.

Harry ne voyait plus que le Serpentard, ses yeux qui brillaient d'un désir ardent, et ce feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de s'accrocher à ce qu'il ressentait, il avait envie d'oublier ses soucis pour ce soir, de ne plus penser aux autres et juste à lui et à ce qu'il voulait…Et ce qu'il voulait en ce moment s'était être proche de Draco, de son aura dangereuse mais qui cachait cette douceur insoupçonnée découverte le long de ses soirées nocturnes.

Il ne pensait plus à ce moment aux camps qui les séparait, il ne pensait qu'à ses yeux en face de lui, ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches, ce souffle qui se posait sur son cou, sur ses lèvres, et qui attisait son désir.

« Sortons d'ici, murmura Harry en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. S'il te plait, Dray… »

Le brun l'attira vers la sortie, et se colla au Serpentard respirant son parfum, le plaquant contre un mur. Et se laissant porter par sa passion, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il murmurait des mots d'amour au jeune homme qu'il caressait. Ces quelques mots échappés eurent raison de toute arrière pensée dans la tête de Draco, qui ne songea plus ni à ses plans, ni à ce qu'il voulait, ni aux autres mais juste à cet amour qui le portait si loin, si proche de ces étoiles qu'il observait avec ce garçon qu'il aimait. Et perdus chacun dans cette ronde de l'amour, aucun de prêta attention aux serments échangés, aux mots qu'ils se confiaient emportés par leur élan, se laissant aller et abaissant toutes barrières.

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient habillés que de leur simple tenue de soirée et malgré la saison, aucun des deux n'avaient froid. Peut être était-ce le temps, plus doux qu'a l'accoutumée ? Mais il ne pouvait laisser flotter une telle sensation de bien être.

Ils étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient à présent, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression que ce moment durerait une éternité. Mais comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, un élément perturbateur rompit le charme de cette atmosphère et faisant revenir avec force tous les doutes que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient efforcés à ensevelir…

En effet, deux jeunes tourtereaux venaient d'avoir exactement la même idée qu'eux pour s'isoler de la liesse de la grande salle. Harry et Draco se séparèrent promptement en entendant les pas arriver vers eux… Ne savant que faire, et surtout gênés par leur réaction de rejet respective, les deux anciens ennemis décidèrent de retourner dans la salle de bal.

Harry avait le sentiment d'un beau gâchis… du moins c'est ainsi qu'il avait interprété le mal-être qui venait de se propager dans son corps, l'autre solution pour un telle réaction lui paraissant peu plausible. Et pourtant c'est cette dernière qui se vérifia. Alors qu'ils poussèrent la porte de la grande salle, Harry eut le déplaisir de constater que Colin dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre, un Serdaigle de son année. Pour la première fois depuis que leur étrange relation avait commencé, le jeune Gryffondor semblait réellement s'amuser.

Au lieu d'être heureux pour lui, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait en même temps jaloux et coupable. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer aussi facilement de son cadet, d'où le mal-être précédemment senti.

Lorsque la danse s'arrêta, le jeune homme reprit ses droits sur son cavalier. Ce dernier le défia du regard. Il profita du slow qui venait de commencer pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Je ne tiens pas à être le dindon de la farce, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas t'attendre trop longtemps. Si tel était le cas j'en mourrais que tu ne m'aies pas choisi…»

« Je comprends… » murmura l'attrapeur.

« Impossible » répondit l'autre.

Il regarda Harry en face, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Pris de court et touché une fois de plus par la profondeur des sentiments de Colin, il murmura :

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te ferais plus souffrir ! Tu as ma parole de sorcier. »

Pour la première Harry sentait que les paroles qu'il venait de dire venaient du plus profond de son cœur. Une autre danse commença et pour se faire pardonner il reprit en main son cavalier afin de le faire tourner sur la piste. Colin, dans ses bras, se mordait l'intérieure de la joue, il venait de faire preuve de ce qu'on aurait appeler un acte irréfléchi et inapproprié à la situation. Il s'en voulait à présent, Harry venait de lui donner sa parole de sorcier, il avait ce qui était le plus digne et le plus précieux qu'un sorcier puisse donner, et il l'avait eut comment ? Certainement pas honorablement, il avait versé des larmes, il s'était rabaissé à faire ça. Pleurer pour montrer au Survivant à quel point il le voulait, à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Il s'en voulait éperdument maintenant parce que son cœur était partagé.

Harry lui avait il donné sa parole pour ne pas le voir pleurer ou alors sincèrement parce qu'il tenait à lui.

_« Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te ferais plus souffrir ! Tu as ma parole de sorcier. »_

Il se sentait lâche. Certes il ne voulait pas être celui qui resterait sur la touche, il ne le voulait vraiment pas, mais de là, à utiliser quelque chose d'aussi petit pour avoir les faveurs du Survivant, c'en était presque humiliant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas réfléchir avant d'agir ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il se montre si lâche ? Il avait utilisé un des points faibles d'Harry, celui de toujours vouloir aider, et de ne jamais vouloir blesser quelqu'un par sa faute. Il ne valait pas plus qu'un Serpentard, et il avait pleuré comme un Poufsouffle, de quoi le changer de maison. Décidément, il manquait de courage.

L'attrapeur Gryffondor remarqua que son cavalier n'était absolument pas à ce qu'il faisait, mais lui même ne l'était plus depuis que Colin avait pleuré. Il lui avait fait une promesse de sorcier, la dernière chose à faire, était bien ça. Il l'avait pensé, bien sûr, il ne voulait pas voir les gens pleurer, il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait les voir sourire et rire et surtout ne pas être coupable du malheur et de la tristesse d'un ami.

Oui parce que Colin était un ami, quelqu'un sur qui, finalement, il pouvait compter, alors que ce passait-il en lui ?

Tout à l'heure avec Draco, ils s'étaient parlés, s'étaient dit des mots d'amour, ils s'étaient promis beaucoup de chose et pour une fois, il avait sentit dans les paroles du blond que tout était réellement sincère. Alors pourquoi s'être éloigner l'un de l'autre aussi vite ?

Il soupira intérieurement, à présent il savait très bien pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit embrumé par les baisers et les caresses du Serpentard, son cerveau prenait la peine de marcher, et la conclusion, c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer et de ce que l'on penserait de tout ça. Aller au bal avec un garçon était une chose, danser avec lui un autre, mais approuver devant tout le monde qu'il aimait un homme et qu'il voulait passer du temps à l'aimer et le désirer en était une autre. Il avait peur, et il sentait à présent que c'était la même chose pour le Serpentard qui était assis sur une chaise à le regarder fixement.

Il se sentit rosir légèrement. Le regard de Draco le rendait fou et maintenant, il regrettait amèrement la promesse faite, car jamais il ne pourrait rendre heureux le Gryffondor, du moins, jamais avec son cœur. Colin avait beau être gentil, l'aimer de sentiment pur, il n'était pas pour lui, quelque chose ne pouvait pas coller entre eux. Et à présent il s'en voulait, car il le blesserait quoi qu'il se passerait.

Le sixième année suivit le regard de son cavalier pour tomber dans les yeux tempête du blond. Celui-ci avait toujours cette façade froide, mais dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'étrange. Du regret. De la tristesse. De la jalousie. Draco Malfoy était réellement amoureux.

Et en ayant vu ça, le jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait même plus regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il se remettait totalement en cause. Qu'Harry était-il pour lui ? L'aimait il vraiment au point d'en mourir ? Il ne savait pas, c'était vraiment stupide en fin de compte. Comment pouvait-on mourir pour la personne aimer, ou que l'on croyait aimé ? Il était jeune, il avait toujours idolâtré le Survivant… Était-ce alors pour ça qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'était que de la fascination, de l'admiration. Il avait tellement voulu être près de lui, tellement voulu avoir tout ce qu'il avait, qu'il en était tombé aussi bas. Il était juste un fan et la douleur de le reconnaître était bien trop grande.

Il savait que ses yeux ne brillaient pas autant que ceux du Serpentard et ceux d'Harry ne brilleraient jamais autant pour lui non plus. C'était véridique et il le savait. Il devait parler à Harry là, maintenant, tout de suite et éviter que ça ne tourne à l'obsession.

La musique s'arrêta et Colin tenant la main du brun dans la sienne, le mena en dehors de la salle. Harry le suivit sans rien dire, tous deux avaient sentit le regard triste de Draco. Arrivés dans un petit coin tranquille, Colin fit face à l'attrapeur, son regard droit dans le sien.

« Harry, écoute, je voulais m'excuser…parce que…j'ai agit stupidement. »

« Colin… »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je sais que je t'ai toujours cassé les pieds avec mes histoires de photo, je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été très proche de toi, et.. Que tu m'accordes ce bal, que tu me donnes ta parole de sorcier, me va droit au cœur, mais… »

Il se tue un instant, Harry sentait son cœur se serrer.

« Mais, je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. Je…écoute, lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, tu m'as tout de suite fasciné, j'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur toi, et j'en ai fini par confondre amour et amitié. Je voulais ton amitié Harry et pas ton amour. J'ai été jaloux de beaucoup de chose, et surtout de ta proximité avec Malfoy…Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au final, lui avait le droit de t'approcher et pas moi, alors que nous étions dans la même maison. Je m'en veux de tout ça. Je ne t'aime pas Harry. »

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas le regard de son cadet. Il n'avait pas cillé une seule fois.

« Je le pense sincèrement, si tu veux me rendre heureux, sois mon ami, et ne fais pas d'erreur. »

Colin allait le laisser là, en plein milieu du couloir, lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait autant réfléchir. » 

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire.

« Le regard amoureux d'une personne sur toi. Je n'ai pas le même que lui… Je ne sais pas s'il te mérite… Je ne sais pas ce qu'adviendra de vous avec cette guerre mais une chose est sûre : il t'aime Harry. »

L'attrapeur Gryffondor déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'emmener vers la salle de bal. Ils allèrent passer la porte mais Harry le retint.

« Nous sommes amis Collin, alors ne l'oublie pas. »

« Oui. »

Et ils se séparèrent, tous deux le cœur léger de cette confession. A présent Colin pouvait aller vagabonder, surtout qu'il avait remarqué une jolie rouquine qui semblait très embêté par un Serpentard et il ne devait pas laisser passer ça.

Quant à Harry, il regarda son cavalier partir vers le buffet où se trouvait Ginny et Blaise, plus que son 'ancien' cavalier. Et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il rejoignit Draco. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'homme qu'il aimait le plus en son cœur. ?

¤

La soirée avait commencé très tranquillement pour Ginny. Après deux ou trois danses, elle avait eu besoin de reprendre son souffle et avait donc autorisé son cavalier à tester d'autres cavalières. La métamorphose que lui avaient fait subir Luna et ses amies se ressentait aussi dans son esprit, et elle se sentait légère et insouciante, sans pour autant avoir osé aborder Harry, qu'elle regardait de loin avec un air mélancolique.

Elle était plantée au buffet lorsque Zabini avait osé l'aborder et avait commencé de ridicules manœuvres de drague, qui la faisaient rire plus qu'autre chose, mais elle était trop occupée à observer le Survivant pour perdre son temps à l'envoyer sur les roses. Elle vit l'élu de son cœur sortir de la salle avec son cavalier, puis les deux revenir séparément. Maintenant, elle fixait désespérément le brun se diriger vers Malfoy et ne vit pas Colin s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole :

« Salut, il est pas trop chiant le Blaise ? »

« Non, ça va, je gère… »

« T'as envie de danser ou tu préfères rester plantée là ? »

Elle allait accepter mais n'en eut pas le temps, bousculée par une tornade blonde qui se rua sur Colin. Ginny étouffa un cri en reconnaissant Denis, son cavalier, qui venait de projeter au sol son grand frère et de rouler avec lui dans un début de pugilat impressionnant, en hurlant qu'il était vraiment outré que son propre frère tente de lui voler sa cavalière. La rouquine appela du regard les élèves autour d'elle pour l'aider à les séparer, puis, vu le manque de volontaires, entreprit seule de tenter de mettre fin à cette bagarre fratricide, sous le regard amusé de Blaise, trop heureux de voir des Gryffondor se frapper entre eux !

Elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans l'intervention salutaire de Ron et Hermione, accourus dès qu'ils avaient remarqué la situation. Ginny réajustait sa coiffure et sa tenue, aidée par la Gryffondor, tandis que les deux Creevey s'éloignaient, chacun dans une direction. Elle remercia son frère et son amie qui retournèrent danser, puis chercha Harry du regard, et le trouva, enlacé avec Malfoy. Elle recommença donc sa contemplation désespérée…

Hermione suivit son regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux de voir son meilleur ami dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à les regarder. Toute l'assistance portait son attention sur le couple improbable : le Survivant et le fidèle serviteur du seigneur sombre… Cela faisait, en effet plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient, la musique s'étant figée et plus personne ne dansait.

Quand le baiser cessa enfin, la musique reprit et chacun essaya de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, mais la brune continuait de fixer le Serpentard. Une fois encore, un choc l'ébranla : Draco était réellement amoureux de Harry. Et quand elle vit le regard en retour du jeune Potter, elle faillit défaillir : Harry aussi était amoureux. Ron à coté d'elle semblait avoir fait la même déduction, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés ne laissant aucun doute à ce sujet. Un profond coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit reprendre ses esprits. C'est à ce moment là que Colin arriva, un morceau de poulet dans la bouche, et un pilon dans la main.

« Ouaich, je chais, ché dur à croire hein ? Mais ne forment-ils pas un beau couple ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ton cavalier qui est dans les bras de Malfoy ! »

« Tu sais, Hermione, des fois, on ne peut rien faire contre l'amour… »

Le jeune Gryffondor commença alors à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis le début de l'année, au pied du château, et comment il en était venu à avouer son amour à Harry.

« Mon pauvre Colin » murmura Hermione. Sur ce, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Blaise, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, qui tenta alors de regagner le coin des Serpentard.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce Creevey ? »

Avant que Zabini n'ait rejoint son groupe le jeune Gryffondor était revenu sur ses pas, afin de retrouver Ginny et son frère, tout deux essayant de la réconforter.

« Héhé, je savais que c'était facile de faire pleurer une Weasley, mais à ce point… »

« Hey ! Blaise ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Deux masses s'étaient dressées contre lui

« Bon sang ! Mais ils ont encore grandi ces deux là ! »

Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient maintenant devant lui.

« Depuis quand est ce que Malfoy est un PD ? »

« On dit Homosexuel Crabbe, et de toute façon je ne pense pas que ça te regarde… »

« En fait, tu viens de te faire piquer ton petit copain et t'es de mauvais poil, c'est ça ? »

« Apparemment le fait d'avoir mis deux ans pour passer vos OWLs ne vous a pas appris grand chose, comme par exemple : Réfléchir avant de parler »

Avant que les deux brutes n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, d'un mouvement habile de la baguette, et tout en susurrant un 'silencio', Blaise put de nouveau profiter du calme autour de lui et put tranquillement expliquer la situation à ses collègues apprenti-mangemorts.

Bien sûr il prit bien garde de ne pas leur avouer que Draco était réellement amoureux de Harry, laissant sous entendre que les sentiments de Potter était à 100 unidirectionnels. Pansy avait bien du mal à le croire, et son organe tout recroquevillé qui lui servait de cœur semblait bien souffrir. Elle se laissa donc faire quand Zabini lui proposa une danse, ainsi que lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Si elle ne pouvait avoir le maître elle se contenterait du laquais.

¤

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, une bonne partie de la salle s'étant vidée plus ou moins brusquement après le coup d'éclat de Harry et Draco, et Dumbledore avait fini de s'amuser du regard interloqué que ses professeurs lançaient au couple de la soirée. Lui même avait été surpris de voir Potter arriver au bras de Creevey, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Le retour à la normale lui avait donc permis de garder confiance en lui… Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se trame dans son château. Il se leva donc, et tandis que les lumières normales réapparurent (pour autant qu'une lumière puisse être 'normale' à Hogwarts) il frappa dans ses mains, et après avoir prononcé son petit discours annuel, il souhaita de bonnes vacances à tous ses élèves.

…A suivre…

(**1**) note d'Ayako : Alors Sig…heureuse .


	3. Chapter 3

Au pied des marches du château, Harry était toujours pendu au bras de son cher et tendre. Seulement un sentiment d'incertitude commençait à le ronger intérieurement. Là était ses dernières minutes en compagnie de son nouveau bonheur avant bien longtemps. Alors son regard triste se posa sur le profil de ce dernier qui regardait d'un oeil distrait la grande institution. Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques minutes et déjà ils devaient se séparer. En étaient-ils capables ? De survivre à cette séparation après tant de temps à s'avouer chacun sous le charme de l'autre?

Le Gryffondor soupira ce qui attira l'attention de son amoureux. Ce dernier serra un peu plus fort cette main qu'il tenait désespérément dans la sienne. Il comprenait le regard que lui adressait son compagnon. Non... ils ne pourraient pas supporter d'être loin l'un de l'autre. Alors d'un geste félin, il attira sa proie contre lui. Harry se retrouva alors rapidement contre le torse du blond, se laissant totalement aller à cette douce étreinte. Là, le Serpentard l'invita dans un simple chuchotis à passer quelques temps dans son humble demeure.

''Harry... vient chez moi. C'est assez grand pour t'accueillir et tu seras beaucoup mieux que chez tes cousins...Et puis on sera ensemble...'' 

Ses mots glissaient le long du cou d'Harry, lentement, telle une caresse qui se veut manipulatrice. Alors... face au choix qui se posait à lui, Harry hocha doucement la tête, acquiescant à cette proposition si intimement énoncée. Oui. Bien sûr que oui ! Lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination, sur le quai 3/4, il le suivrait lui... Il ferait face au regard de sa famille, pour lui. Mais alors, qu'adviendrait-il de son statut de Survivant ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa vie entre les murs de Mangemorts?

Comme pour répondre à ses propres inquiétudes, Draco caressa tendrement son dos...

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Mon père ne dira rien tant que tu ne seras pas une menace pour sa propre famille. Et puis tu n'as pas encore clairement décidé ton camp. Alors après tout... »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois en signe d'approbation. Oui... il croyait en ses mots. Les siens. Ceux de son amour. Qu'ils soient véridiques ou non... il s'en foutait. Car cet homme avait un pouvoir d'attraction beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse le suivre. Le temps que dura le voyage en train fut bien trop court pour les deux amoureux. Enserrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Draco adossé à la fenêtre, Harry dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Blaise en face les avait regardé en souriant, Pansy était moins heureuse mais s'y faisait tout de même, et puis les douces caresses que procuraient le jeune Serpentard la rendaient d'un coup beaucoup plus douce.

Ils n'eurent pas de visite des Gryffondor, il fallait dire aussi qu'ils s'étaient terrés dans un coin et que le compartiment était resté clos durant tout le trajet. Le préfet délaissant ainsi ses dernières heures de fonctions à qui les voulait. Il n'en avait cure, juste l'odeur d'Harry, son corps, son amour, c'était uniquement ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Lorsque le train ralentit, Harry se tendit mais une douce caresse sur sa joue le fit redevenir comme avant. Il avait confiance en Draco plus qu'en aucune autre personne. Draco au moins, l'aimait d'un amour sincère, d'un amour pur, et il avait su lui montrer.

Se relevant, il fut retenu par deux bras puissants.

« Draco il faut y aller. »

« Oui, on y va Harry. »

Draco sourit et Harry comprit ce que voulait le blond. Il pencha la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Hey les n'amoureux ! Faudrait songer à partir. »

« Blaise, rappelle moi de te tuer. »

« Mais bien sûr mon grand, on y pensera. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose dans le cou de son amour et le brun se leva en riant, tendant une main au blond, il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Rajustant correctement sa robe, l'héritier Malfoy comptait bien sûr impressionner comme chaque année les foules et faire honneur à son père. Harry fit de même, il n'avait pas envie de se faire mal voir de la famille de son petit ami, surtout que leur relation n'était déjà pas au sommet de la forme.

« Ne stresse pas Harry, tu verras, mère est adorable et père saura se tenir en public et puis ça lui fera plaisir de te voir avec moi plutôt que contre moi. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Draco, c'est juste que je rencontre tout de même, les parents de mon petit ami. »

Draco embrassa Harry sur le bout du nez avant de rejoindre Blaise qui tenait la main de Pansy, afin de quitter le wagon. Ouvrant la marche, ils se dépêchèrent de laisser place au couple suivant. A peine eurent-ils posés le pied sur le quai, que les conversations se firent moins fortes suivant les parents et élèves qui reconnaissaient les deux personnes composant l'étrange couple.

« Ron regarde c'est Harry! » fit Ginny.

« Ginny reste là. »

La troupe de Weasley s'agglutina pour voir Harry et furent choqués de le voir en compagnie de Malfoy. Draco ne fit pas attention à eux et mena son petit ami à son père et sa mère qui les attendaient.

« Père, mère, je vous présente Harry Potter, mon petit ami. »

Harry se sentit disparaître six pieds sous terre, mais le sourire chaleureux de Narcissa lui réchauffa le coeur.

« Oh Harry Potter, Draco nous parlait tellement de toi. Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer. »

Alors que Narcisssa embrassait Harry, le brun ne vit pas l'échange de regard entre Lucius et Draco. Père et fils, pas un mot, simplement un regard, et Lucius avait compris les sentiments de son fils pour le brun, comme le tournant que prenait l'Histoire.

Il tendit la main à Harry avec un sourire froid mais il pouvait voir que c'était différent de leur première fois.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer dans cette condition Monsieur Potter. »

« Euh, moi de même Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Chéri. »

« Oui Narcissa. »

Des elfes de maison récupérèrent les valises et ils passèrent la porte. Arrivé du coté Moldu, Lucius renifla, alors qu'Harry cherchait du regard sa famille. Son oncle le voyant arriver au bras d'un jeune homme plissa le nez.

« Gamin peut on savoir... »

« Oh vous devez être la famille de Harry. Enchantée je suis Narcissa Malfoy. »

La jeune femme tendit sa main à Vernon. Celui-ci vit rien qu'à l'allure, qu'elle était noble, et rougissant il lui fit un rapide baisemain.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes les moldus de Monsieur Potter. » fit Lucius.

« Oui...je suis son oncle... »

« Bien, dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que votre neveu vienne séjourner au manoir. » 

Vernon déglutit au mot 'manoir', cet homme devant lui était quelqu'un d'imposant, d'important. Il avait une allure qui ne pouvait rester indifférent.

« Nous nous excusons monsieur de ne vous avoir prévenu avant, mais nous sommes pris de court. »

« Ce n'est rien madame, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Sois sage Harry. »

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis avec ça, n'est ce pas amour ? »

Draco déposa un baiser dans le cou de son Gryffondor, Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, si cela ne vous dérange pas, notre voiture nous attend de l'autre côté. »

Ils se saluèrent et ils partirent, Harry sourit en se souvenant de la tête de son oncle alors qu'il faisait la connaissance de Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, qui savaient vraiment se faire respecter. Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de portoloin dans un coin reculé de la gare, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. D'un même mouvement, ils posèrent leur main sur l'objet et ils disparurent.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient changeantes.

Lorsque Ron avait vu Harry descendre du train en compagnie de Malfoy, il avait voulu lui dire ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient découvert, mais Fred l'en avait empêché.

« Dis moi que je rêve, c'est pas possible. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Fred, cette horrible mascarade prendra bientôt fin. »

Tout en disant ces mots, il eut une pensée pour sa chère et tendre, restée à Hogwarts afin de trouver un remède au maléfice qui avait été jeté à Harry. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle trouverait avant Noël et qu'elle le rejoindrait ensuite au Terrier, célébrer avec lui les fêtes de fin d'année. 

¤

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.  
La demeure des Malfoy était d'une beauté et d'une richesse époustouflante. Des jours qu'il était ici, et il ne se lassait toujours pas de vagabonder dans les couloirs, s'émerveillant continuellement sur chaque chose ornant le manoir. Les tableaux ne savaient plus où se mettre, trop peu habitués aux compliments journaliers qui n'étaient jamais les mêmes, et Draco ne doutait pas de la fuite des bibelots ou autres vaisseliers, s'ils avaient été dotés d'une âme.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.  
La preuve était que les peintures remerciaient toutes les minutes Merlin, d'avoir fait emmener Le Survivant sur le Chemin de La Traverse, et ô comble du bonheur, trouver un cadeau pour son bien-aimé.  
Tout à son euphorie, le brun ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. Il ouvrit joyeusement la porte de la chambre de Draco - accessoirement sa chambre - et sauta sur celui-ci, qui lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le lit.

« C'est pas vrai pire qu'un gamin ! Tu peux pas te calmer un peu ? » snapa (**1**) le blond, un tantinet agacé d'être dérangé dans sa lecture.

« Excuse-moi… » Répondit tout aussitôt Harry, blessé par le ton qu'avait pris son petit ami.

Peiné par son comportement qu'il jugeait trop excessif, le Gryffondor se lova, néanmoins contre lui, désireux de se faire pardonner. La chaleur que son corps dégageait avait toujours l'étrange effet de l'apaiser et de le faire se sentir bien… ou peut-être était-ce son parfum, qui sait ?  
Il ne doutait pas de son amour, mais s'inquiétait de le voir de plus en plus distant avec lui… parfois plus froid…  
Sentant ses pensées partir sur un chemin qui risquait de faire mal, il ferma les yeux, occultant l'étrange douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur, pour mieux savourer son étreinte. 

Un silence confortable s'installa, uniquement rompu par le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Le Serpentard, plongé dans son livre, ignorait complètement les doutes qu'avaient pris place dans le cœur et l'esprit du brun.

« Dray ? » appela t-il, incertain.

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps ! » 

Draco stoppa sa lecture, semblant hésiter, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme, un sourire rassurant au creux des lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien mon coeur… Ce n'est pas important ! »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Un elfe de maison brisa leur échange, annonçant l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini. L'héritier Malfoy pesta contre la ponctualité de son ami avant de s'extirper doucement des bras de son compagnon. Devant son regard surpris, il se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Blaise. Seul à seul. Je viens te chercher quand j'en aurai fini avec les formalités d'usages. En attendant je serais dans la bibliothèque. » 

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, puis sortit de la chambre. Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que son homme avait à confier à son ami qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, mais fut interrompu par ses pensées par un « toc, toc » significatif.  
D'un mouvement souple, il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre derrière laquelle Edwige attendait patiemment.

Intrigué par le petit paquet qu'elle tenait, et qui ne pouvait venir que d'Hermione, il l'en délesta et saisit aussitôt la lettre.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'embuèrent et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Dans son esprit, une seule et unique phrase tournait en boucle, telle une valse sans fin : « Non ! C'est impossible ! Elle ment ! »

Le parchemin chuta lentement au sol alors que le brun, exigeant des réponses rapidement, sortait de la pièce pour se ruer vers la bibliothèque. Curieusement, la porte de celle-ci était restée entrouverte et si un sort de silence avait été posé, celui-ci avait visiblement été levé. Cette découverte calma quelque peu le Gryffondor, qui s'approcha discrètement de l'entrebâillement pour écouter la discussion qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

« Laisse-moi résumé la situation ou plutôt ton plan plus que foireux ! Tu es raide dingue de Harry, mais dans ton impatience, tu n'as pas pu attendre de voir s'il était effectivement prêt à tout pour t'avoir. Tu as cru à un jeu et dans le doute tu as modifié ton parfum pour l'attirer dans tes filets, comme l'abeille avec un pot de miel. Résultat lors du bal, il te saute dessus et maintenant tu regrettes cette petite étincelle qu'il avait avant et qu'il n'a plus maintenant. Mais bon sang Dray, tu devais bien te douter qu'il ne serait pas complètement lui-même ? » 

« Je pensais que ça serait différent. Il résiste bien à l'Impero, pourquoi pas à un vulgaire charme d'attraction ? »

« Je vais t'aider. Mais c'est uniquement parce que on a besoin de lui, de notre côté ! »

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry laissa échapper un petit cri. Il se sentait perdu… Tous ses sentiments qu'il ressentait n'étaient donc pas les siens ? Quelle était la part de vrai ? La part de faux ? Il avait besoin de calme… d'être loin de tout ceci pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à cette situation.  
Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…  
Partir d'ici… Au plus vite.

Les deux Serpentard regardèrent en direction de la porte, en quête du moindre bruit. Puis Blaise chercha le regard de son ami, en quête d'une réponse. Avait-il oui ou non entendu quelque chose ?   
Le blond se leva souplement du canapé, où il était confortablement installé un peu plus tôt, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la grande porte en chêne. Il l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir, juste à temps pour voir une ombre - qu'il reconnut aussitôt - s'enfuir.

« Merde. Harry ! HARRY ! »

Un mauvais pressentiment prenant subitement place en son cœur, il s'élança à la poursuite du brun. Il courut ainsi à travers tout le manoir pour finir sa course devant sa chambre. Au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, il vit Harry disparaître dans un « pop » sonore.

Sous le choc, il chercha des yeux le pourquoi du comment de ce qui venait de se passer, et son regard se posa sur la petite table basse où gisait une petite fiole vide et à quelques mètres, au sol, un parchemin.

Il le ramassa et commença le lecture de ce qui lui semblait être une lettre.

_« Cher Harry, __  
__Je ne sais comment t'annoncer cela sans te faire de la peine, mais en tant qu'amie, je me dois de te dire la vérité. J'espère sincèrement que tu me croiras. __  
__Tu as été trompé, Harry… Et par Malfoy ! __  
__Bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je me dois de reconnaître que son amour pour toi est bien réel, voire même touchant… Mais il est aussi dangereux. __  
__J'ai été surprise de vous voir ensemble lors du bal, surprise mais heureuse. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. __  
__Pour moi, tu pouvais, certes, avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais pas les afficher de cette manière…Du moins pas tout de suite. __  
__Prise d'un doute, j'ai effectué quelques recherches. Ron m'a d'ailleurs aidée bien plus que d'habitude sur ce coup là. __  
__J'avais sincèrement espéré me tromper Harry, je te le jure. Mais ce soir là, nous avons découvert que si tu étais soudainement si proche de Malfoy, c'est parce que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un charme. Un sortilège très puissant, puisqu'il n'agissait que sur toi. __  
__C'est pour cette raison que je suis restée à Hogwarts, pour essayer de trouver un antidote… Que je t'envoie avec cette lettre. __  
__Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et crois que j'aurais sincèrement aimé que tes sentiments envers Malfoy soient vrais. ___

_Affectueusement, ___

_Ton amie fidèle, Hermione. »_

Quand il eut fini de lire, ses mains tremblaient de rage contenue et son aura magique se projetait dans la pièce. L'éclat d'un verre brisé le ramena quelque peu à la réalité et il s'obligea à se calmer.

« Dray ? Ça va ? »

La voix de Blaise n'était qu'un vague son lointain pour lui. Les yeux perdus sur les bouts de fioles brisés, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.  
Harry était parti et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

¤

Colin fut brusquement réveillé par un bruit de corps tombant lamentablement sur le sol. Il alluma rapidement sa lampe de chevet, pour découvrir au milieu de sa chambre, un Harry Potter au regard perdu et en pleurs. Le blond le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… sanglota le brun. Je voulais juste m'éloigner…partir loin de lui…réfléchir…Être prêt de quelqu'un de loyal et franc… Une personne… qui m'aimerait… sans jouer avec mes sentiments… »

¤

« Dray ? Dray ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Cette Sang-de-Bourbe va payer… »

« Calme-toi bon sang ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as utilisé un filtre d'amour… »

« Tu es de leur côté maintenant ? » hurla Draco

« Non, non, bien sur… »

Draco était reste tétanisé pendant dix longues minutes, mais maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, Blaise savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de rester sur son chemin.

¤

« Tu es sûr que je peux rester là quelques jours ? »

« Bien sur Harry, tout ce que tu veux » répondit le jeune Gryffondor « Il faudra juste que l'on trouve une histoire pour maman demain, mais on a toute la nuit pour y réfléchir… »

« Oui, oui… »

Sur ce, Harry s'endormit contre Colin. Il était encore très tôt et il comptait rattraper sa série préférée, mais la présence de son amour de toujours lui avait fait revoir ses priorités, et il s'était contenté de regarder dormir le jeune brun dans ses bras… Un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

¤

Quand Hermione vit Edwige revenir sans réponse, elle s'inquiéta. Peut-être son message avait-il été intercepté… Cependant la petite chouette ne semblait pas anxieuse, elle. La lettre avait donc dû être bien transmise. Harry devait sans doute avoir besoin de temps pour digérer la situation. Demain matin, elle rejoindrait Hogsmead d'où elle pourrait tranquillement transplaner jusqu'au Terrier des Weasley.

¤

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pensait qu'une nuit de sommeil l'aurait aidé, mais encore aurait-il fallut qu'il réussisse à dormir. Et cela avait été très difficile d'expliquer le départ précipité d'Harry à ses parents. Il avait baragouiné une excuse bidon comme quoi il allait sans doute revenir dans quelques jours. Mais Blaise avait raison, il n'aurait jamais du écouter son père. Après tout ce qui était valable pour ses parents ne l'était pas forcement pour lui !

¤

« Euh, tu es sûr Colin ? »

« Mais oui Harry ! Vas-y à fond ! Plus fort que ça, allez ! »

¤

Quand Lucius avait appris les sentiments de son fils à l'égard de son pire ennemi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il avait bien pris la nouvelle. Mais il avait vu aussi le potentiel que serait Harry dans leur camp. C'est pour ça qu'il avait proposé ce filtre d'amour à Draco. Harry avait besoin d'être totalement amoureux pour les plans qu'il avait en tête pour lui. Après tout, il lui faudrait énormément d'abnégation pour réussir à tuer ses amis.

¤

Le liquide laiteux coulait doucement le long de la joue de Harry.

« Ah ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Mais non ! » sourit Colin. « Et c'est même très bon » Et délicatement il préleva quelques gouttes avec son doigt et le suça doucement.

¤

Narcissa se demandait vraiment pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas réagit plus violemment. Elle savait pertinemment que son fils était fol amoureux du survivant. Mais elle doutait cependant des sentiments du brun, et se demandait pourquoi son mari ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça de l'absence si rapide de Harry. Comme si après avoir repéré les lieux, il prévenait ses amis. Et quelle assurance dans le regard quand il lui avait rétorqué qu'il reviendrait. « Tu es bien revenue, toi » Avait-il ajouté en souriant.

¤

« Doucement Harry, doucement ! Tu vas t'étouffer ! »

« Hummmm, mais ch'est tellement bon … »

¤

Une chose était sur pour Draco, c'est qu'il ne devrait jamais parler de cet échec à son père. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne. Il savait maintenant qu'il devrait reconquérir Harry à la loyale. Mais il se demandait si cela pouvait être possible. Maintenant il était protégé par cette miss-je-sais-tout ! Comment avait-t-elle pu se douter si vite qu'il y avait un charme sous les sentiments du brun ? Et le fait qu'elle ait admis qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui était encore pire ! Elle connaissait sa faiblesse…

« Par Merlin, Harry, où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ? » Draco s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs.

« Je vous tuerai tous ! Jusqu'au dernier ! Granger, Weasley, Creevey… Tous ! Et la je pourrai mourir, car Harry me tuera de ses propres mains a ce moment la… Au moins je serais heureux de mourir par lui, mon seul adversaire valable… »

¤

La mère de Colin, ainsi que Denis avaient assisté au charmant spectacle depuis le début.

« C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le brun s'empourpra.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Après tout, Denis et Colin en font très souvent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, c'est normal qu'ils aient plus d'expérience que toi »

« Mais oui Harry, ne t'inquiète donc pas… »

« Et puis c'est vrai que tu es un sorcier, tu n'as pas toute la culture moldu… »

« Euh maman, tu sais … »

Harry l'arrêta. Il pensait que la mère de Colin n'avait pas besoin de savoir que s'il n'avait jamais fait de crêpes, ce n'était pas dû à son origine moldu ou non, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas grandit dans une famille aimante. Soudain il eut envie de rester la toute sa vie. Pas forcement dans cette maison, mais avec Colin. Il se rendait maintenant à quel point il l'aimait. Draco l'avait trahi. Oui bien sûr il l'avait attiré, il avait sans doute même été la personne qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il préférait les hommes. Avec Draco tout était compliqué, il le savait. Et il se rendit compte que Draco aussi le savait et que c'était pourquoi il avait utilisé ce filtre d'amour. Et soudain il se rappela le sourire de Malfoy père, ce sourire victorieux. Tout à coup cela lui paraissait limpide. Il avait été manipulé par le fils et par le père ! Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une personne comme ça ? Il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner, jamais…

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Oui Colin ! On ne peut mieux ! » Et il se précipita pour embrasser fougueusement le jeune garçon.

« Euh Denis, tu n'aurais pas des devoirs à faire ? » La mère sortit guidant gentiment le cadet hors de la cuisine.

Colin entendit la porte se refermer alors qu'Harry continuait de l'embrasser. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur faire un bon mais d'un coup repoussa le brun avec toute la force qu'il avait dans ses bras. Harry ainsi rejeté, le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Colin avait les joues rougies et haletait un peu à cause du baiser. Tous les deux avaient les lèvres gonflées mais l'un avait ce regard perdu qui ne comprend pas alors que l'autre en avait un désolé.

« Que… »

« Je..Harry…Je… »

Colin n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose de normal. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, Harry l'aimait. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment pour lui ou juste parce qu'il avait compris que Draco l'avait trompé ? Seulement, lui avait vu les yeux du blond lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans la grande salle. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce qu'Harry avait découvert, il avait vu le regard glace du blond s'illuminer lorsqu'il tenait le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il l'aimait.

Et ça, il le savait, et lui, il aimait certes Harry, mais il avait ouvert les yeux depuis cet incident. Il soupira en s'approchant du brun et en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas. » 

Harry ne compris pas.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas être ce que tu souhaites, je ne le veux plus. » 

Le brun recula brusquement.

« Mais… »

« Oui je t'aime beaucoup Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je me souviens parfaitement de ces mots que je t'ai prononcé ce soir là. Ce qui m'a fait réfléchir était le regard amoureux d'une personne sur toi, je n'ai pas le même que lui. »

« Il m'a trahit et menti. »

« Et alors Harry ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il a fait ça. Tout ce que je peux assurer et je ne me trompe pas, jamais là-dessus, ce sont des choses qu'on apprend à capter avec la photographie, c'est le regard. Et crois moi, Il t'aime plus que tout. »

Harry baissa la tête s'adossant contre le mur. Colin fit de même contre l'établi.

« On est ami Harry, je t'ai demandé ton amitié, c'est tout. Je serais toujours là pour toi mais en tant qu'ami. Je ne reviens pas sur mes paroles, ce que je t'ai dit dans le couloir était vrai, rien ne changera sur ce point là. » 

Harry soupira, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, il lui avait promis d'être ami, il connaissait son discours, et il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Seulement maintenant, il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.   
Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque la main du plus jeune vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Laisse lui la chance de s'expliquer…je n'aime pas trop Malfoy…mais je crois en l'étincelle qui animait ces yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas Colin, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui. Tes paroles me font comprendre beaucoup de chose, mais pour lui, je ne sais pas. Je crois que le fait d'avoir manqué d'amour pendant mon enfance m'affaiblit. J'en ai besoin. » 

Colin ferma ses bras autour du brun en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, je peux t'apporter un peu d'attention mais rien de plus. Tu es un ami cher Harry. Hermione et Ron t'aiment quoi que tu en penses. Ginny aussi t'adore. »

« Je le sais mais j'ai l'impression de chercher autre chose. »

« L'amour. »

Le jeune blond le sentit hocher positivement de la tête.

« Ne désespère pas, les effets du philtres ont disparu que ressens-tu pour Malfoy ? Je peux tenter de t'aider. »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment, il m'a trahit mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à chasser sa tête de la mienne. » 

Colin sourit.

« Dans ce cas laisse moi te proposer quelque chose. »

¤

Draco avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps contre son oreiller. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que perdre Harry lui ferait aussi mal et pourtant son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait explosé en mille morceaux. Rageant il envoya l'oreiller contre le petit meuble et renversa un vase qui alla exploser au contact du sol.

Il ne regarda même pas les dégâts qu'il avait fait, nan, il s'en fichait, il avait mal, il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus. Blaise était venu le voir et avait voulu l'aider mais il ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte. C'est à ce moment que son ami avait compris que quoi qu'ils se passeraient, Draco aimait Harry…Que c'était la première fois et que dans l'état dans lequel il était, il pourrait faire une connerie.

Il en avait donc touché quelques mots à Narcissa et c'était pour ça que la jeune femme se trouvait dans les escaliers, montant voir son fils. Elle soupira et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle fit un petit mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et brisa le sortilège. Elle n'était pas faible, c'était une Black.

Elle entra dans la chambre et soupira de nouveau en voyant le foutoir environnant. Puis elle posa son regard sur son fils, allongé sur son lit. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit doucement sur le bord, sa main allant caresser les cheveux blonds et soyeux.

Un grognement lui parvint mais elle ne quitta pas les lieux.

« Draco, mon petit Dragon. »

« 'Man. »

Il releva la tête les yeux embrumés, mélange de sommeil, de douleur, de tristesse, rougis encore par les larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Narcissa lui fit un tendre sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Dragon ? »

« Rien. » Fit il froidement.

« Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu as pleuré, un elfe m'a dit que tu ne mangeais pas et puis Blaise est venu me parler. »

« Blaise ? »

« Oui, il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est ton ami. » 

Draco tourna la tête mais Narcissa ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu.

« Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui c'est passé avec Harry. »

Draco ne dit rien mais sa mère resta présente, le câlinant sans qu'il ne la rejette. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été seuls tous les deux ? Quand il était petit pourtant, ces moments étaient fréquents. Il se laissa attendrir et se relevant, il alla nicher sa tête dans le giron de sa mère comme lorsqu'il était tout petit. 

« Il m'a quitté…J'ai si mal…J'ai fais une connerie…Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre le conseil de père…jamais… »

« Calme toi. » dit Narcissa ça tout bas pour l'apaiser.

« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je l'aime, mais…Je… »

Et Draco lui raconta tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler de son chagrin à sa mère qui était si douce avec lui. Elle l'écouta religieusement sans rien dire, sur le coup, elle en voulu à son mari d'avoir mit cette idée dans la tête de son fils. Elle lui en voulait mais c'était fait. Draco était quelqu'un de bien trop influencé par son père pour réfléchir sur le 'après'.

Une fois le flot de larmes tarit pour de bon, elle lui chuchota des mots pour l'adoucir et pour essayer de l'endormir. Elle resta là, même après qu'il soit enfin partit pour un sommeil calme. Elle repensait à tout ça, Harry était un garçon adorable, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de monde voulait sa mort, mais elle concevait par contre pourquoi son fils l'aimait. Et elle ferait tout pour que ça s'arrange. 

Faire des erreurs servaient à ne plus les faire ensuite. Et Draco l'avait bien compris.

Un hibou vint taper à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle le fit entrer avec sa baguette et il lui déposa le message. Draco se réveilla doucement au bruit d'aile. Il papillonna des paupières alors qu'il se laissait aller par l'odeur de sa mère.

« Tient mon petit Dragon c'est pour toi. »

Draco déplia la lettre doucement, il avait reconnu l'écriture maladroite d'Harry. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Allongé sur les genoux de sa mère, il se mit à lire les lignes tremblantes. Narcissa attendait de savoir ce que disait la lettre, car elle savait qu'il lui dirait ensuite.

Draco sourit en voyant les dernières lignes, il lui donnait une chance, une simple seconde chance : celle de venir s'expliquer. Un rendez vous. Il pouvait venir avec une autre personne. Lui serait avec Granger.

« Une seconde chance…maman… »

Narcissa sourit. Draco était un enfant intelligent, il ne referait pas la même erreur, cette fois ci, il serait franc car il aimait Harry.

¤

Harry lui avait donné rendez vous le lendemain à Hogsmead. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre...il savait que c'était sa dernière chance.  
Il avait beau retourné dans sa tête le "discours parfait", Draco était tout simplement persuadé que jamais il ne regagnerait sa confiance...Jamais Harry ne croirait en la sincérité de ses sentiments, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il le croirait tout autant que si il lui annonçait qu'il se lançait dans l'élevage de Scrout-à-pétard...Ses chances étaient donc minces, très minces...

Blaise lui aurait sûrement dit que la situation était grave mais pas désespérée...  
Blaise...voilà la personne qui pourrait l'accompagner et l'aider dans sa démarche.   
Bon, il n'avait jamais fait dans la finesse concernant ses histoires de coeur. Il se souvenait encore de cette Serdaigle à qui il avait proposé de venir "chevaucher son balais pour un voyage vers le septième ciel"...La jeune fille l'avait gratifiée d'un coup de genou très bien placé dont il se souvenait encore de façon douloureuse.  
Mais il serait néanmoins un bon soutien moral, du moment qu'il gardait ses idées perverses pour lui...

Draco fit venir son ami dans la soirée et lui exposa la situation. Blaise n'avait rien dit, mais il était soulagé que son ami accepte enfin de le voir. Il avait trouvé tellement frustrant le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être inutile...Oui, il s'était senti sacrément inutile...

« Bon, il t'offre une seconde chance si je comprends bien... »

« Blaise, ça va faire une heure qu'on en parle, si c'est pour me sortir des trucs que je sais déjà, tu peux t'abstenir de parler, parce que ça ne m'aide pas! »

« Draco, je t'ai toujours connu comme quelqu'un de confiant, excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état...sérieusement, tu me fais penser à Pansy à t'agiter comme ça, c'est flippant! »

« Ok, ok...t'as gagné, je me calme...Et ne me compares plus jamais à Pansy! »

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire, n'était pas Serpentard qui veut...il avait toujours les mots justes pour calmer la fureur du Dragon.

Au bout d'une seconde heure de réflexion acharnée, Draco et Blaise avaient préparé "le plan" infaillible. Harry serait obligé de reconnaître que le blond était sincère.  
Celui-ci voyait déjà le brun lui tomber dans ses bras, l'embrasser fougueusement, le supplier de le ramener au manoir et de le...Mais il s'arrêta là, il ne contrôlait déjà plus les images qu'il avait en tête, et Blaise lui lançait des petits regards lubriques qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos...

Avait il pensé tout haut?

Avant de partir, Blaise avait jeté un dernier regard à son ami. Il était redevenu lui même, un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, le prince des Serpentard, le seul et l'unique... 

Draco se coucha rapidement après le départ de Blaise. Il avait pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. Néanmoins, avant de succomber dans les bras de Morphée, il se plaça près de sa fenêtre et observa les étoiles.  
Les regardait il lui aussi en ce moment?  
Draco se plaisait à penser que là où se trouvait Harry, il devait sûrement les observer.

¤

Non loin de là, accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre, un garçon aux yeux d'un vert profond contemplait la nuit étoilée... Il s'amusait à reconnaître chacune des constellations qu'il avait apprises. Il se demandait si, dans son manoir, un certain blond n'était pas lui aussi accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre, la tête perdue dans les étoiles...

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec une boule dans la gorge. Maintenant qu'il était conscient, il ne pouvait pas traîner davantage dans son lit. Non, il devait s'occuper l'esprit et penser le moins possible à ce qui l'attendait bientôt, dans quelques heures.

Une fois debout, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain privée pour se préparer. Il devait ne plus y penser. Pas avant d'être en face de lui. Et puis... Ne pas trop se ressasser ce plan qu'il avait jugé infaillible, la veille au soir, avec Blaise.

Il choisit alors l'une de ses plus belles robes et commença à se préparer avec dévotions pour son amour. Il entra rapidement dans la douche pour se laver avec soins. Il fit mousser lentement son shampooing à la vanille pour finalement faire glisser les bulles de savons à l'aide d'un jet d'eau bien chaud. Il sortit en hâte de sa cabine pour attraper sa grande serviette de bain. Douce au touché, tendre et moelleuse, il s'emmitoufla dedans avec délectation. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux. Sa mémoire lui rappela alors avec un pincement au coeur les bras d'Harry autour de sa taille. Son corps doux et chaud contre le sien... Mais autour de ses épaules, ce n'était qu'une simple et vulgaire serviette de bain. Alors il secoua négativement la tête pour terminer sa préparation. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Après s'être habillé et coiffé avec grâce et attention, il descendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, sa mère lui fit apporter son petit déjeuné préféré par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison. Il adorait ce qu'on lui avait préparé, mais le coeur n'y était pas. A la surface de son café, il revoyait encore et encore les cheveux bruns désordonnés et soyeux de son amour. Alors il ne toucha presque pas à son petit déjeuné. Sa mère ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Elle savait que son fils était du genre à rechigner la nourriture lorsqu'il était en stress. D'une main tendre et douce, Narcissa caressa la joue de son petit Serpentard avant de le laisser rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait au dehors. Elle les vit ensuite transplaner pour Hogsmead.

Les dalles de la route principale étaient recouvertes de givre par endroit, mais malgré les fins flocons de neige qui tombaient de-ci de-là, aucune trace du Gryffondor. Draco se résigna alors et retourna dans sa poche les quelques mornilles qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Blaise s'inquiéta pour lui, lui demandant si ça allait aller. Il lui répondit avec un simple hochement de tête positif. Oui... ça irait. Il se devait de ne pas rater son coup. Il ressassait encore et encore les mots qu'il devait lui dire. Mais sous l'angoisse, il commençait à tout mélanger. Devait-il parler du filtre d'amour avant son amour pour lui? Ou était-ce le contraire?

Le blond était dans un état de concentration tel qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite les deux Gryffondor qui arrivaient au loin. Harry était accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Draco ne put se retenir de grincer discrètement des dents, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la jeune fille. Il savait que s'il perdait Harry, c'était par sa propre bêtise. Le fait que Granger ait découvert son stratagème n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, les deux Gryffondor saluèrent rapidement les deux autres. Draco était de plus en plus nerveux. Que devait-il faire face à ce regard émeraude pleins de reproches mais aussi d'espoirs? Que devait-il... dire?

« Harry... je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il soupira plus pour lui-même que pour le Gryffondor qui attendait ses explications. Mais Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire, et après tout, il n'avait pas envie de sortir son baratin. A quoi bon sortir des grands mots? Il savait qu'Harry préférait entendre la vérité et la sincérité plutôt qu'un long discours, alors il attrapa la main du brun.

« Tiens. Prends ces quelques mornilles et va acheter du Veritaserum dans cette boutique. Demande au comptoir, ils t'en donneront. Après... on peut aller aux Trois Balais. Je peux t'offrir ce que tu veux. Et tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras. Je suis prêt à te dire tous mes secrets s'il le faut. Mais... il faut que tu me croies quand je te dis... que je ferais tout pour toi. »

La dernière phrase du Serpentard ne fut qu'un murmure et se perdit dans la petite brise hivernale qui parcourait les allées d'Hogsmead. Les quelques mornilles qui tombèrent dans la main d'Harry s'entrechoquèrent légèrement dans un tintement. Le Gryffondor regarda alors alternativement son vis-à-vis puis les quelques pièces qui venaient de tomber dans sa paume.

Draco attendait la réponse, son coeur se serrait mais il gardait espoir, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, l'espoir qu'Harry accepte son offre, l'accepte lui.

Une main douce se posa sur la sienne, il cligna des yeux en sentant la chaleur l'envelopper. Il put voir un petit sourire naître aux coins des lèvres du Gryffondor.

« La sincérité de ton geste et de tes paroles me touche énormément. »

Hermione à ses côtés ouvraient bêtement la bouche sans comprendre vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Son meilleur ami avait l'air tellement sur ses positions au départ et là, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Mais Blaise lui le savait, le seul moyen pour Draco de faire savoir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, était la sincérité, c'est ce qui toucherait Harry.

Le brun tira Draco vers l'endroit indiqué par le blond puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent aux trois balais suivit par les deux témoins. Seulement, à ce moment là, Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

« J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Draco. »

« Mais... »

« Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Zabini en attendant. Merci Hermione. »

Et la jeune fille s'assit donc avec le jeune homme qui avait son sourire serpentardesque aux lèvres. Espérant avoir un petit aperçu tout de même de ce qui allait se passer, elle fut déçue de voir que les deux garçons s'étaient installés très en retrait pour que personne n'entende ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi vous jouez! »

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit.

« Nous ne jouons à rien du tout ma chère Granger. »

« Tu parles, vous savez que le Veritaserum est interdit, vous saviez que le fait de proposer cela à Harry, le ferait changer d'avis. »

« Tss Tss Tss ma chère Granger, nous sommes peut être de vils serpents à tes yeux, mais il y a bien une chose pour laquelle Draco sait être sincère, c'est quand ça le concerne lui. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous aviez tout prévu. »

« Humm moui...On avait prévu…Un beau discours... »

« Je le savais... »

« Cependant, Draco ne l'a pas fait. » la coupa t-il sans le moindre remord.

Hermione eut un regard mauvais.

« Si jamais... »

« Tss Tss, laisse les parler, ce n'est pas à nous de régler leur histoire mais bien à eux. »

Hermione croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien, elle se contenta de petits coups d'oeil discrets, qui amusait d'autant plus Blaise.

¤

Une heure plus tard, Draco et Harry rejoignirent leurs amis à la table. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de la taverne pour retrouver le froid hivernal. Encore là, sans plus d'échange, chacun repartit de son côté.

Une fois seul, Hermione se retourna vivement vers Harry, sa curiosité l'emportant sur tout tact. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que deux sillions s'étaient formés sur les joues froides de son ami.

« Je le savais, ce... »

« Ne dit rien, je ne pleure pas pour les raisons dont tu penses. » 

La voix d'Harry était faible et mélancolique. Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel cotonneux au dessus de sa tête.

¤

Plus loin, Draco faisait de même, son regard se perdait dans l'immensité grise du ciel. Blaise attendait patiemment que son meilleur ami lui parle de lui même.

« Il n'a même pas utilisé le Veritaserum. » 

Blaise sursauta à la phrase de son meilleur ami puis sourit.

« C'est tout Potter ça. »

« Humm...Il m'a posé des questions, je lui ai répondu, il ne quittait pas mes yeux...J'étais comme hypnotisé et je répondais naturellement...Il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout et je n'ai pas put une seule fois mentir...Je ne le voulais pas d'un autre côté...mais en regardant ces deux orbes vertes si intenses...j'ai eu l'impression que même sans utiliser de Veritaserum, il saurait si je mentais... » 

Blaise sourit de nouveau en voyant le regard rêveur de son ami.

« A la fin, je lui ai demandé pourquoi? »

Il attendit une seconde et continua.

« La réponse qu'il m'a donné était sincère et pleine de conviction : Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de potion pour me dire la vérité. »

Il baissa la tête et regarda Blaise, celui ci put voir qu'il ne se retenait pas de pleurer.

« Ces mots, ils résonnent encore dans ma tête. Et puis il a ajouté : Tu sais, je t'aime Draco et j'aimerais vraiment continuer mon chemin avec toi. Seulement, nous avons deux voies différentes à prendre. »

Draco soupira.

« C'est à ce moment que je me suis dis, je vais le perdre pour de bon, il m'aime, je l'aime, mais il y a tout ce qui tourne ensuite autour de nous. Faut il laisser les querelles d'adultes prendre le dessus sur nos vies? Dis-moi Blaise qu'aurais tu fait à ma place? »

Blaise passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il lui en posait une colle, il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de choix à faire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Draco. »

« Et bien moi je n'en avais aucune aussi, jusqu'à ce jour. Son regard était si intense, la façon qu'il a eut de réussir à me faire parler, me faire dire la vérité...J'ai sentit au fond de moi qu'il avait cette force que je n'avais pas, qu'il serait le gagnant de ce conflit. Il est encore plus pur que je ne l'imaginais. »

Blaise vit Draco sourire légèrement.

« Tu vas le suivre... »

« Oui. »

« Finalement, tout ce retourne contre nous? »

« On peut le dire comme ça. »

Blaise soupira puis sourit.

« Tu sais quoi Draco, je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. »

« Quel ami serait heureux de voir son ami pleurer. » 

Blaise s'approcha de lui et essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours en silence.

« Parce que les larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues, ne sont pas tristes. J'espère de tout coeur que ton choix sera le bon. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Et tout deux transplanèrent pour se retrouver au manoir.

¤

« Il a dit Hermione, qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Je crois ces mots. Il a aussi dit, qu'il ferait tout pour moi. J'ai encore cru ces mots. Et il a ajouté, qu'il voulait me protéger. Encore une fois, je l'ai cru. »

« Alors que tu n'as pas utilisé le... »

« Oui, je l'ai cru. »

« Mais il a pu te mentir. »

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher quand on parle à coeur ouvert. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais voyant que le brun était déterminé dans ses convictions, elle n'ajouta rien. Il avait fait son choix.

¤

En se rapprochant du manoir, les pas de Draco se firent plus hésitant. Sur le moment, choisir la voie d'Harry lui avait semblé la meilleure des solutions, après tout il aurait accepté n'importe quoi, pour peu qu'on lui laisse la chance de pouvoir construire quelque chose de durable avec le Gryffondor. Il n'avait que peu hésiter avant de suivre son homme, mais maintenant il faisait moins le fier. Il devait avouer que l'idée de devoir dire à son père qu'il ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort, le terrifiait totalement. Peut-être qu'il devrait….

L'idée de mentir à son père l'avait à peine effleurer, que l'image d'Harry s'imposa violemment dans son esprit. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor mais si une seule fois dans sa vie il devait être aussi courageux que l'un d'entre eux, c'était aujourd'hui. Pour son amour. Parce que plus jamais il ne voulait voir la douleur et la trahison dans ses yeux. Plus jamais il ne désirait le blesser. Il voulait être digne de lui, et pour se faire, il se devait d'affronter son père. 

Déterminé, Draco poussa les portes du manoir. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de le conduire à sa mère. Pour son plus grand bonheur, cette dernière était seule. Elle semblait l'attendre, dans un fauteuil confortable, près de la cheminée qui réchauffait la bibliothèque. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, il s'assit près d'elle et commença son récit. Il lui expliqua tout, sa discussion avec Harry, et son choix de refuser son avenir de Mangemort pour lui. A la fin de son discours Narcissa se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et de le serrer un instant tout contre elle avant de le repousser en lui disant, qu'il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

En effet il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

¤

Après avoir passé quelques temps à marcher, seul, dans Hogsmead, Harry se dit qu'il allait être temps de retourner chez Colin. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas rentré chez le jeune Gryffondor à des heures incongrues. Il n'avait pour autant, aucune envie d'y retourner. Il appréciait beaucoup Colin mais il se sentait un grand besoin de solitude. Il décida d'aller passer la nuit aux trois balais et d'emprunter là-bas une chouette pour prévenir son ami de sa décision.

Il retourna donc dans le centre du village, auquel il avait préféré les champs qui le bordaient pour ses déambulations. Il atteignit rapidement l'auberge et après avoir prévenu son ami par hibou, il monta dans la chambre qu'il venait de réserver pour la nuit. Une fois à l'étage, il ne prit même pas le temps de se dévêtir, il s'allongea sur le lit et les yeux sur le plafond il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser le doute infiltrer sa raison. Draco lui avait fait comprendre que dorénavant il était de son côté. Mais cela serait-il si facile. Son amour ne changerait-il pas d'avis sous la pression de son père? N'aurait-il pas de gros problèmes en voulant s'opposer à son destin? Harry était très inquiet. Plus jamais, il ne voulait avoir à se séparer de Draco.

Il refusait qu'on lui fasse du mal…

Il ne laisserait personne le toucher.

Sur cette résolution, il se leva vivement, et sortit de sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

¤

Le bruit de ses pas sur les pierres froides du manoir, avait quelque chose de lugubre. Il sentait la pression monter en lui, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait reculé maintenant. Chaque fois que son allure se faisait moins assurée, il se forçait à penser à son homme, qui avait placé tant de confiance en lui.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il resta un moment devant elle sans bouger puis il toqua doucement, sachant très bien que son géniteur détestait qu'il s'impose avec violence. Quand la voix froide de Lucius retentit pour lui dire d'entrer, Draco prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer…

Au moment même où sa main s'était posée sur la poignée, son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Oui, il était encore en vie…Et le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine en était la preuve. Seulement, il avait l'impression que derrière cette porte, son cœur cesserait de battre.  
Ses pensées se tournaient alors vers Harry, il revoyait ses magnifiques yeux verts, son sourire, la délicatesse de ses traits, la douceur de son être. Il était beau, il était lumineux, il éclairait son âme…  
Rien que pour lui, il était prêt à affronter les foudres de son père. Rien que pour lui, il avait eu le courage de pousser la porte.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son père, celui-ci ne dénia même pas poser un regard sur son fils.

« Je suis assez occupé, alors si tu pouvais faire vite… »

Draco s'assit face à lui de manière aussi distinguée que possible, cachant son trouble derrière son éternel masque. Par quoi allait il commencer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…   
Il pouvait toujours lui parler de ses sentiments…Au mieux son père lui rirait au nez, au pire il lui ressortirait la sempiternelle devise des Malfoy. Mais il devait se jeter à l'eau, il le devait pour lui, parce qu'il lui avait promis.

« Je suis venu te voir pour te parler d'Harry Potter… »

« J'ai ouie dire qu'il était…parti du manoir… »

Lucius avait prononcé chaque mot avec insistance, gratifiant son fils d'un petit sourire qui se voulait moqueur, un sourire destiné à le rabaisser. Quand il faisait preuve de faiblesse, cela l'irritait au plus haut point…C'était une insulte à toute l'éducation qu'il lui avait durement inculqué pendant toutes ces années.

« En effet Père…Harry est parti, il a eu vent de nos « intentions »…néanmoins, j'ai eu la possibilité de renouer contact avec lui. »

« Tu espères que je te félicite ? »

« Je … »

« Draco, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder, et encore moins pour écouter le récit lamentable de tes échecs, alors soit tu vas droit au but, soit tu sors de ce bureau. »

« Tu veux que j'aille droit au but Père…Et bien soit, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Quand tu parles d'échec, tu as tout à fait raison…Toute ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs. J'ai tout fait pour être l'enfant prodige dont tu serais fier, j'ai tout fait pour paraître exécrable aux yeux de tous…quiconque connaissait le nom de Draco Malfoy l'associait à un enfant prétentieux, mesquin, froid…J'étais ton portrait craché Père, et le pire c'est que je pensais en être fier. Mais au fond j'ai toujours souffert d'être affublé de ce masque infâme…ce masque qui m'étouffait.   
Quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour celui que tous surnomment le « Survivant », je réalisais alors que je n'avais aucune chance qu'il puisse un jour les partager si je ne me révélais pas tel que j'étais au plus profond, et je t'ai maudit, maudit de m'avoir façonné telle une marionnette…parce que toutes ces années, c'est bien ce que j'ai été, une vulgaire marionnette.  
Tu m'as proposé ce plan stupide, je me disais que c'était l'unique solution…Mais encore une fois j'ai été trompé par tous ces faux semblants, ces belles promesses illusoires dont tu t'es toujours servi pour me contrôler, pour me faire croire au « mythe Malfoy ».

Mais c'est fini…parce qu'Harry m'a fait comprendre que ce que je prenais pour de l'or n'était en fait que du toc, il m'a montré que la sincérité était plus forte que la perfidie, que mon vrai visage était plus beau que tous ces masques que tu as pu me faire arborer.  
Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments plus forts et plus précieux auparavant, il est celui avec qui je veux voir le soleil se lever, il est celui avec qui je veux voir le soleil se coucher. J'aurais beau employé toutes les tournures de phrases les plus élégantes, les métaphores les plus poétiques…Il n'y a pas de paroles plus vraies que ces trois mots : je l'aime.  
Ce sont pour toutes ces raisons que je vais rejoindre Harry Potter. » 

Lucius Malfoy avait gardé la mâchoire crispée, il n'avait pas cherché à interrompre son fils. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter…les paroles de celui qu'il avait appelé « fils » avaient été assez claires.  
Il le toisa de son regard glacial et haineux. Il exprimait plus que n'importe quel mot, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi loquace que Draco ne l'avait été. Les dés étaient jetés…

Draco sortit du bureau de son père avec toute l'élégance que lui avait apporté son éducation : la tête haute et le port altier.  
La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de faire ses adieux à sa mère et de rejoindre Harry, peu importe où il se trouvait. Il commençait dès à présent une nouvelle vie, et il savait que se profilaient devant lui de nombreuses batailles…

Lorsqu'il sortit du long couloir menant au bureau paternel, Draco tomba sur sa mère qui l'attendait. Cette dernière tentait de se contenir, mais sans succès. Quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues blanches et douces. Mais cette femme, ayant déjà subit plusieurs coups durs, garda la tête haute en voyant son fils approcher. Et puis… ses larmes n'étaient pas que de la pure tristesse.

Alors que Draco arrivait à sa hauteur, Narcissa l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira contre elle dans un geste maternel et doux. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds tout en appuyant fermement le visage de son amour contre sa poitrine. Elle savait que son enfant devait la quitter et cela la blessait profondément, pourtant elle ne pouvait se résigner de le retenir. Ainsi, lorsque Draco voulu relever le visage vers elle et lui faire ses adieux, elle déposa un doigt doux sur ses lèvres… Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, elle le devança, chuchotant presque ses mots.

« Je sais mon enfant… Je sais que tu n'y peux rien et aussi que tu dois le faire. Ne fais pas attention à mes larmes et va le retrouver… »

« Mais… Maman… »

« Chut… Je sais que cette décision t'a été dure, mais je ne veux pas que tu hésites pour moi. Il est là, quelque part à t'attendre ; et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux rester ici. Et puis nous aurons toujours les hiboux et certainement plusieurs occasions pour nous rencontrer à nouveau…Alors va…ne te retourne pas et n'oublie jamais que ta mère est fière de toi. »

Dans un dernier geste maternel, Narcissa serra un peu plus fort son fils contre elle pour finalement le laisser partir. Ce dernier sortit du manoir sans aucun regard en arrière, comme la volonté de sa mère. Une fois la lourde porte en chêne refermée derrière lui, il se sentit tout d'un coup étrangement seul. Comme si le froid hivernal du dehors l'emprisonnait entièrement dans ses griffes et formait un cocon de vide tout autour de lui. Cocon de solitude ; il venait de dire au revoir à son enfance… ses principes de vie, son éducation et surtout à sa mère. Une larme perla. D'abord chaude, elle se refroidit rapidement en glissant le long de sa joue.

« Je t'aime… Maman. »

Une fois ces mots emportés par la faible brise qui lui balayait le visage, il s'avança sur le sol neigeux pour sortir du grand parc du manoir. Ses pas s'enfonçaient légèrement dans l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvrait le sol, mais cela ne l'arrêta par pour autant. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel pour constater machinalement que la neige avait finit par s'arrêter, mais que le froid qui l'entourait était toujours aussi glaçant. Lui, qui n'avait rien prit à part les habits qu'il avait déjà sur le dos… Non, il ne voulait plus rien de ce que ce géniteur lui avait offert. Arrivé au dehors, il s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant où transplaner.

Après plusieurs essais, Draco était las. Il avait chercher le Gryffondor à des endroits tous les plus étranges que les autres. Son cœur lui disait de continuer, qu'il allait bien finir par le trouver, mais la nuit commençait à tomber et son énergie magique commençait à faiblir. A force de trop transplaner, il allait bien finir par le trouver, non ? Se soutenant sur le rebord d'une barrière, Draco reprenait son souffle… Et cette maudite neige qui avait repris, s'amusait à s'insinuer dans le creux de son cou… Il fallait… qu'il réfléchisse. Où trouver Harry ?

Dans un ultime effort, il transplana jusqu'à Hogsmead dans l'espoir de le retrouver là, dans ce dernier endroit qu'ils avaient tout deux côtoyer. Après un visite rapide mais trop lente au goût du Serpentard à cause de son affaiblissement, il se rendit vite à l'évidence : son amour n'était pas là, et il y avait eut trop peu de chance pour qu'il s'y trouve. Las, il se laissa tomber au sol… Regardant tristement les flocons de neige s'écraser au sol juste devant ses yeux, il sentait tous ses espoirs s'écrouler. Allait-il devoir vivre sous les ponts jusqu'à la rentrée des classes ? Et pire… allait-il devoir le faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Si son père refusait de payer la fin de sa scolarité, il devrait partir de l'établissement… Et ainsi, il ne pourrait même pas revoir l'élu de son cœur. Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée. N'avait-il pas fait une grosse erreur en claquant, de la sorte, la porte au nez de son géniteur ? Dans un mouvement négatif et déterminé de la tête, il refusa cette possibilité. Non, bien sûr que non. Pour son propre honneur en tant que Draco, il avait tenu tête à son père, et pour cela, sa mère était fière de lui. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais peut-être que depuis cet acte, elle l'était encore plus.

Il releva légèrement le visage et ne put retenir un soupire de désespoir. Il se sentait tellement seul lorsqu'il n'avait pas Harry auprès de lui… Tellement vide. Au travers des quelques flocons qui continuaient leur chute, Draco aperçut la Volière du petit village. A cette constatation, il eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Il se releva alors rapidement, trop pour son cerveau qui se mit à tourner légèrement, et partit rapidement en direction de l'établissement.

Il entra à l'intérieur tel un forcené, réclama un morceau de parchemin et un hibou… Tâtant dans le fond de sa cape d'hiver le peu de pièce qui lui restait, il se ravisa sur le choix de son hibou en se rabattant sur le moins cher, puis il rédigea de ses doigts gelés quelques mots à l'attention de son cher et tendre. Une fois fait, il replia le morceau de parchemin sur lui-même, recouvrant ainsi son écriture mal assurée. Le blond l'attacha ensuite au hibou qui semblait dans un piteux état et sortit au dehors. 

« Va…. Va trouver Harry Potter. Tu devrais sûrement le trouver chez Colin Creevey, sinon… sinon essaie chez les Weasley et même chez les Granger… »

Devant tout l'espoir que Draco mettait en lui, le hibou s'envola avec grâce mais faillit se prendre une toiture, volant trop bas. Le jeune Serpentard regarda au loin son courrier partir sans aucune assurance et serra l'une contre l'autre ses deux mains gelées dans un vœu qu'il n'aurait jamais su décrire. Une fois disparut de sa vue, il resta là, debout, encore quelques instants, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Il retrouva sous lui cette neige froide et humide qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements. Il tenta de réchauffer ses doigts en soufflant dessus, mais rien à y faire. Il souffla alors une nouvelle fois puis fermant lentement les yeux, se laissa emporter par ce froid qui l'apaisait lentement.

Un 'pop' sonore retentit tout près de ses oreilles, mais il était trop faible pour réagir. Il ne fit même pas le rapprochement entre ce 'pop' et un éventuel transplanage. Non, le seul désir qu'il ressentait était celui de se laisser aller dans ce froid qui l'engourdissait lentement. Des pas précipité se rapprochèrent rapidement de lui puis deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules pour le relever. Draco se laissa porter par cette force, qui le soulevait, puis entendit un nouveau 'pop' sonore, lointain.

¤

Une chaleur l'enveloppa instantanément, lui piquant avec douleur la peau. Ses lèvres bleues et entrouvertes bougeaient seules, dans un mouvement nerveux. Une personne s'affairait autour de lui, lui enlevant ses habits et tentant de le sécher avec une serviette moelleuse. Voyant que cela ne suffirait pas, le jeune homme qui était penché sur le blond prit ce dernier dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une petite pièce. Draco entendit, au loin, comme un bruit d'eau puis perçut une forte lumière aveuglante au dessus de lui. Il sentit, une fois de plus, quelqu'un se presser à nouveau autour de lui et il fut à nouveau soulevé pour être ensuite glissé dans une eau chaude…

Il commençait à se laisser aller dans l'eau, le niveau de cette dernière arrivant dangereusement à sa bouche. Il n'avait pas la force de s'agripper au bord et ainsi de se tenir convenablement dans cette baignoire. Alors un corps chaud prit place derrière lui et le soutient. Un bras fort et possessif passa devant lui et le plaqua davantage contre cette personne qui prenait si bien soin de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit ses membres se dégourdir lentement, mais la fatigue l'emporta sur sa volonté de remercier son sauveur.

A son réveil, il était dans un lit chaud et douillet. Le jour n'avait pas encore percé cette nuit sombre et pleine, mais une faible lueur lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. De plus, deux voix parlaient nerveusement mais avec une faible intensité pour ne pas le déranger; il voulu se relever quand l'une d'elle s'écria dans un chuchotement ''Il est réveillé!''. S'en suivit alors une étreinte familière et douce, l'empêchant de faire trop d'efforts.

« Mon petit Dragon… tu as besoin de te reposer… »

« Harry… Oh… Harry, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais. »

Draco enfouit, alors avec un bonheur certain, son visage dans le cou de son bien-aimé. Sa douce odeur et sa peau contre la sienne… Le cœur du jeune blond fit un bon de pure joie tandis que le Gryffondor répondait à son étreinte.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? »

« Pas autant que toi… Harry, j'ai cru que jamais tu ne viendrais… »

« Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu claqué la porte du manoir familiale ? » 

Le Serpentard se renfrogna légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à tout ça, mais il se le devait, alors il répondit sincèrement à son cher et tendre.

« Parce qu'il le fallait. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais… et tout cette éducation, ces règles et limites… j'en avais marre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai envie de vivre… »

« En attendant, tu te retrouves sans logement… et d'après le courrier que je viens de recevoir de Dumbledore, ton père te coupe tout financement. »

Dans une grimace assurée, Draco lui répondit simplement un ''Je m'y attendais…'' puis se réfugia une fois de plus dans ses bras chaud qui le soutenait.

« Je m'en fous. Qu'il aille crever en enfer… Même s'il faut que je travaille à partir d'aujourd'hui pour subvenir à mes besoins… s'il faut que je fasse le même travail que les elfes de maison… si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi, alors je le paierais. »

Comme pour se rassurer que le Gryffondor n'allait pas lui-même le laisser tomber, le blond resserra son étreinte et se colla encore plus contre le torse d'Harry. Ce dernier eut un sourire complice vers son hébergeur, Colin, puis tenta de décoller lentement le visage de son cher et tendre pour lui parler sérieusement.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon cœur…Tu n'iras pas dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison. Le tablier doit très bien t'aller, je ne dis pas le contraire… de toute façon, tout te va très bien… »

Le brun sentit ses joues se rougir dangereusement, mais il reprit, caressant avec tendresse les cheveux du blond.

« Tu sais…J'ai assez d'argent dans mon coffre pour nous faire vivre convenablement tous les deux… A condition que tu sois très, très sage… »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Harry tenta de retrouver le regard de son amant, mais ce dernier le fuyait.

« Mais… Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

« Pas de 'mais' ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon argent, et si je veux entretenir un Serpentard de ton espèce, je le fais. Par contre, on a un petit… problème ? »

En entendant le ton catégorique de son compagnon, Draco ne contesta pas davantage cette histoire d'argent, mais son cœur se serra en tendant le mot ''problème'' résonner dans son esprit.

« Nous sommes pour le moment chez Colin, et bien que sa mère soit très accueillante avec le cœur sur la main, je ne sais pas si de te voir sous son toit l'enchantera… Alors… »

« Alors quoi…? Je sais que je suis de trop… je n'ai cas m'en aller… Je suis désolé d'avoir déranger, je vais vous laisser. Merci Colin pour m'avoir prêté ton lit et puis pour tout je… »

« Hé… mais tu comptes aller où, petit Dragon têtu ? »

Draco était déjà debout, prêt à quitter les lieux. Mais Harry avait été plus rapide et le tenait déjà par la taille, le collant à nouveau contre la douce chaleur de son corps.

« Je ne sais pas…Mais si c'est pour que tu te retrouves à la rue à cause de moi, autant que je parte dès maintenant… »

« Mais qui t'as dit qu'on allait être à la rue?'' 

Dans un doux baiser, le Gryffondor embrassa le bout du nez de son amant. Ce dernier rougit légèrement.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer mon ange… Mais… sache que ça n'est pas vraiment facile pour moi. Alors voilà… Tu sais que… j'ai perdu mon parrain il y quelques mois et… Il reste toujours sa maison alors… Si tu veux, on pourra y habiter ensemble, jusqu'à la reprise des cours, et puis…. Pour le reste des vacances… de notre vie »

« Mais... Harry tu ne peux pas... je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à Sirius et... »

« Pas de 'mais' ! Draco... je t'aime et je sais ce que tu penses de ma décision. Je sais aussi que tu la comprendras, tout comme j'ai compris la tienne. Et... surtout... laisse-nous une chance d'être heureux ensemble. Je sais que tu en vaux la peine... que nous en valons la peine. »

Dans une joie non dissimulée, Draco ne put retenir un cri de pur bonheur. Il savait combien cela était difficile pour le Gryffondor de prendre une telle décision, mais de se la voir offrir à lui et lui seul, lui donnait des ailes d'espoir. Dans un élan d'enchantement, il prit Harry dans ses bras et scella son bonheur dans un langoureux baiser.

Ils allaient vivre ensemble… et ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, les autres… Eux, ils s'aimaient… et cela à bien des prix.

FIN

(1) Note de Lily.B : du verbe _to snape_ qui signifie **répliquer sèchement**

Je ne suis pas un ange mon amour, mais j'aimerais te voir voler...juste une fois...''


End file.
